WEIRD SITUATION
by Hayden5
Summary: Mercedes Transfer to USC along with her bestfriends Tina and Santana, thinking she was leaving all the heartache behind, but all it did was follow her to California
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or anything mentioned in this story!**

**This is my first time ever writing a story so be easy on me **

**Give me your positive feedback and pointers if you like..by the way**

**Don't get to confused I will be using their Real life names Amber Riley and Chord**

**Overstreet as well as their fictional names Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones**

**And they are totally different people in the story Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones**

**Are two totally different people from Amber Riley and Chord Overstreet**

**Im also going by my own storyline it do not follow Glee's Storyline **

**Enjoy! **

Mercedes Jones has always been an outcast growing up in high school she wasn't so popular I mean she had friends but wasn't really known the only thing she had going for her was Glee Club, she was one of the best singers in the school other then that no one really new her outside of Glee Club unless she was performing in a assembly or something. High School was ok for her until she Met this one particular guy he

_**Had just moved to Ohio from his hometown Nashville Tennessee and joined Glee Club he was also a Jock as Beautiful as they come she never thought this Guy Would soon become the love of her life let alone break her heart not once but twice she didn't think she was worthy of someone that Gorgeous, the first time he broke her heart was when he moved to Kentucky without telling her he came back and promised he will never leave her again no matter what the circumstances is she forgave him and they picked up where they left off at. The second time he broke her heart was when he didn't keep his promise and moved back to his hometown Nashville when his father decided to move back. They tried the long distance for a while then she noticed a change in him.**_

The skype calls stopped, the text messages stopped coming as often even the phone calls slowed down. She new something was up she just didn't know what, then she found out why, she saw on Facebook that he was now dating some new chick,

After that she was more heartbroken then the first time he claimed that he still loved her but he couldn't keep waiting around it was time he moved on so he found him another girl. From that point on she hated his guts barely even mentioned his name.

_**After high school she decided to attend Ohio state but couldn't focus in school cause Ohio reminded her to much of him. So she put in a transfer for USC in California her bestfriends from high school Santana and Tina decided to put their dream schools aside and come with her they were to attached to each other to separate they also had been heartbroken Santana's Girlfriend Brittnay left her to go to MIT and Tina**_

_**And her boyfriend Mike was having to many disagreements about what school they were going to attend together so Mike broke up with her and went away to who knows what he never told Tina where he was going. So they all were on this new Journey together in Cali.**_

Her first day in USC wasn't going to good, her morning had already started off bad, she woke up late then she couldn't find most of her classes she just wanted to get home and chill with her girls..

She walked in her Medical Terminology class not expecting to gain any friends but as soon as she sat someone spoke to her, "Hey" Hey she spoke back without even looking to see who it was when she looked up to see who this mysterious person was, her breath suddenly caught in her throat he was beautiful the greenest eyes she ever saw, nice full pink lips and even though he was sitting she could tell his body was probably as beautiful as his face.

Mercedes spoke how are you?

I'm fine how are you?!

I'm great are you knew to USC?

Mercedes**-** Yes I'm knew I Just transferred here from Ohio State what about you?

This is my second semester I transferred here from Tennessee State University. May I ask your name?

Mercedes**- **Sorry my name is Mercedes Jones

My name is Sam, Sam Evans nice to meet you Mercedes

Sam**- **What made you transfer to USC

Mercedes-Change of Scenery I guess to much holding me back, You?

Sam- Same here I was to busy worrying about my ex she moved on I didn't I was so focus on what she was doing that I couldn't focus on school or football.

As sam was talking Mercedes couldn't help but noticed he freakishly Favored her ex almost the exact same features and everything he snapped her out of her daze when he spoke again

Sam- I'm sorry I just met you and is already telling you my life story like you care

Before Mercedes could say anything the teacher interrupted and started talking to the class. Mercedes bent over and whispered to him

Mercedes- (whispering) Lets meet up and talk later

Sam-(whispering) Sure I don't have class tomorrow maybe we could meet up after school

Mercedes-(whispering) that's great I don't have class tomorrow so we could meet up

Sam- Cool

Chapter 2

Ms,Clark- Ok class (passing around a packet) this is your syllabus for the whole semester you can start on your work early if you want it's up to you as long as its done by the due date I don't care how you get it done. Just make sure it's done!

As class went on cedes kept noticing sam looking at her, at one point he was staring so hard at the side of her face that she thought he was going to burn a hole in it with his eyes

She really wanted to know what his problem was, he was a beautiful specimen but that didn't mean that he couldn't be a fu*king creep nowadays you couldn't put anything pass no one, this is a crazy world

Sam noticed Mercedes starting to look uncomfortable but that didn't stop him from looking

Once class was over Mercedes hurriedly packed her things and tried to get away from Sam fast, she didn't know what his problem was but didn't want to find out either,

He could be a crazy white boy for all she know, she regretted that she agreed to hang with him, before she could get down the hall she felt a hand grab her arm from behind

She turned and screamed when she saw it was Sam

Sam-Woah (throwing his hands up as if someone was saying Freeze) Mercedes its me why are you so nervous all of a sudden

Mercedes- Ummm.. Im not feeling well (lying so she wouldn't hurt his feelings)

I just want to hurry to my car so I could get home and relax

Sam knew she was lying and he was the reason why she was agitated

Sam- I know you think Im a creep

Mercedes- (Mumbling under her breath) You think?

Sam-What was that?

Mercedes-Oh nothing continue

Sam- I know I might've creep you out by staring so hard but, I have my reasons

Mercedes- Oh really please Tell

Sam looked down the hall and noticed a empty study hall

Sam- Lets talk in the study hall it looks empty

Mercedes was hesitant at first but then she agreed, she knew she could be setting herself up for failure just incase he was a creep, but for some reason she felt at ease when she looked into his beautiful eyes, maybe it was because he reminded her of a certain someone, she had her hand in her bag on her mace just incase he tried something

Mercedes stormed into the study hall with Sam on her heels, he closed the door behind him and looked out to see if any other students were about to come in, when he turn around he was faced with Mercedes looking dead at him with Fury in her eyes

Mercedes-Ok Sam what the hell! I just met you and you're already creeping me out start talking now! Or I'm walking out on your creepy as*

Sam-Ok I think you're beautiful

Mercedes- (confused Face) o_O Say what now?

Before he could repeat it she cut him off

Mercedes- you're staring at me cause you think I'm beautiful that's just making you look more creepier

Sam- It's not just because I think you're beautiful, you look exactly like my ex who broke my heart

Mercedes softened up when she saw the hurt in his eyes and felt terrible for lashing out on him

Mercedes- I'm sorry Sam I understand lets sit I promised you I will talk to you so lets talk (she pulled out a bottle of water Cause she had a feeling this will be a long talk)

Sam-Ok I never told you how she broke my heart, I met her in high school she had just really moved to Tennessee From Orlando her dad came to Tennessee for business and I guess fell in love with the south so decided to pack up and move, her dad is a wealthy DR

So he obviously had the money to do it, well her and I was dating in high school we had a wonderful relationship until I started traveling a lot to visit different schools, I promised her I wasn't leaving her I just wanted to keep my options open. I mean I had a lot of offers from different schools to play football I even got a football scholarship who would pass that up but I was willing to give up even the best schools to go where she wanted to go, Notre Dame was the best school to me but I started looking up USC team and applied cause I knew one of her dreams was to move to Cali and start a music career,

To make a long story short I went and stayed at Notre Dame and Trained with their school over the summer so we didn't talk much cause I was so busy while I was there,I made up my mind to come to Cali with her, I came back excited to tell her the news, but when I got home I found out that she had moved on I was hurt I asked her why? And she said that she thought I was leaving her to go to Notre Dame so while I was gone she met someone new. I Hated her so much after that I tried to stay in Tennessee and attend Tennessee State but I kept running in to them I was done when he made the football team and every practice I had to over hear talk about how much he was in love with her and how she gave up her dream to move to Cali and stay in Tennessee with him and make music while shes in Tennessee while also supporting his Football career I looked at her in a different way and thought how could she be so stupid so after my second semester I decided to move to Cali even though California still makes me think of her its better then being in Tennessee

Mercedes- Wow that is horrible your story is so similar to mines I'm not going to tell you every detail but he moved to Tennessee which is his hometown like you after he promised me he will never leave while he was there he moved on and broke my heart cause he couldn't handle the long distance relationship, so I decided to leave Ohio cause when I was there all I could think about was all the times we had together there,even seeing my friends that he became friends with reminded me of him,so I decided to leave everything behind even my friends and come to Cali, but my bestfriends wasn't having it they couldn't bare being without me were all so attached like triplets or something its crazy they even gave up their dream schools to follow me, I was mad at them at first but now im grateful we have each other in this big State they also had their fair share of heartbreak too we're three heartbroken girls moving to Cali to start fresh, making this move was one of the best decisions we ever made

Sam- Wow it seems like we're destined to be friends similar heartbreak and everything (laughing), you said your ex hometown is Tennessee what part

Mercedes-Nashville

Sam- Wow that's crazy, I might know him a lot of us in Tennessee know each other

Mercedes- You just might I hate even saying his name now, what is your ex name if you don't mind me asking and what is the guy she left you for name (she really didn't know why she wanted to know their names its like something forced her to ask)

while taking a sip of her water)

Sam- Oh no its fine, Her names is Amber, Amber Riley and his name is Chord, Chord Overstreet

Mercedes started choking on her water

Sam- (jumping up tapping her back) are you ok?

Mercedes- (once Mercedes was able to talk she jumped up out of her chair

As if it hurted to sit down) Whhaattt!?

Sam- Ummm… Confused o_O what?

She don't know why but she grabbed her bottle of water and drunk it down so fast like her throat was on fire, after she was done she slammed the bottle on the table and started mumbling walking back and forth like a crazy person

Chapter 3

Sam-Ok Mercedes you called me a creep but now you're acting like a creep you're scaring me whats wrong?

Mercedes stopped pacing and turned to look at him talking really fast

Mercedes-Ok remember I was talking about my ex to you not even 20 mins ago

Sam-umm yes

Mercedes- well my ex that's from you're home town Nashville is Chord, Chord Overstreet

Sam- What the fu…

Before he could finish she started talking again even faster

Mercedes- and his ex that he left me for is Amber Riley!

Now it was Sam time to pace, he jumped up out his chair just abruptly as Mercedes did

Sam- Whhaatttt?!

Mercedes-Yass!

Sam- (talking fast and pacing like Mercedes) so let me get this straight your ex that broke your heart is Chord Overstreet and he's dating my ex that broke my heart Amber Riley?!

All Mercedes could do is shake her head yes

Mercedes- and the fu*ked up part about is you look like him its weird and freaky same features! The only difference is his hair is long and more blond then yours bleached blond and yours is short dirty blond and he looks a little more mature than you!

(she started feeling like she was hyperventilating)

Sam- Omg and remember I told you that you look exactly like her well you do!

Only difference is her hair is short and yours is long, and shes slightly slimmer then you

They both looked at each other and said in unison yelling

Sam and Mercedes- They're…They're like our Clones!

They knew they were being dramatic but this was just to weird to be calm

Mercedes- This is crazy

Sam- Crazy is not the right word, This is fu*ked up!

Mercedes-(grabbing her things) I need a drink I don't really drink but we're getting fu*ked up tonight Sam What is your number I'm about to go home and relax cause my head is pounding right now I will call you later and we could meet up Deal?

Sam-Deal grabbing Mercedes phone out her hand he dialed his number from her phone)

Ok call me for sure, you bet not be playing Im so ready to get fu*ked up

Mercedes-oh trust me I'm not playing, talk to you later

They said their goodbyes and went their separated ways

On the way to her three bedroom lavish apartment she shared with Tina and Santana thanks to all their parents chipping in and paying all of their bills every month they even went as far as furnishing their apartment the only thing Tina, Mercedes and Santana had to worry about was food they were living good and the apartment wasn't to far from the campus

Driving home Mercedes was exhausted from what she just found out she even started talking to herself

Mercedes-I can't believe this sh*t I can't get away from him its like a special force in the universe is keeping us connected I think I'm Cursed yea that's what it is im cursed he probably did voodoo on me or something, probably got a voodoo doll of me with pins sticking out of it or a piece of my hair or even my panties hidden somewhere he did have a habit of ripping them off when we had sex who knows what he did with them (She realized she was talking to herself and started laughing like a crazy person) Ok Mercedes get it together you're losing your mind

She pulled up to her apartment jumped out jammed her keys in the door, and stormed in she slammed the door not even bothering to lock it and started walking towards her bedroom, still mumbling to her self she walked pass Santana sitting on the couch watching tv and didn't even bother to look her way

Santana-Hey Cedes! How was school make any new friends? The school is huge I'm surprise we didn't see each other

Mercedes didn't even respond she was to deep in thought she dropped her bag on her bed in the bedroom kicked off her shoes and walked back in the living room with a confused Santana sitting on the couch she started pacing again

Santana- Ok first of all you didn't lock the door second of all if you pace in front of the tv one more time I'm going to leap off this couch and slap you even though you might whoop my as* and thirdly what the hell is wrong with you? (Santana yelling towards Tina's bedroom) Tina! Come quick I think Cedes has lost her dam* mind she's going bat sh*t crazy in the living room you got to see this, (laughing) I think I need to get my popcorn this is to funny I never witnessed this as long as I known Mercedes she always been the calm one)

Tina came running out the bedroom almost falling thinking something serious happened to Mercedes

Tina-Cedes? (Tina called her name in the calmest voice ever) What's going on?

Hearing Tinas voice calmed her she looked at Tina and plopped down on the couch next to Santana Tina sat next to her and grabbed her hands

Tina- Cedes Baby talk to Tana and I you're scaring us we never seen you act like this?

Is it about you know, not daring to say his name

Santana- Oh hell naw! This bet not be about trouty I told you to let it go he broke your heart end out story, now you've been doing good here in Cali please don't go back to being miserable like you were in Ohio! I love you but we made it this far without mentioning our exes

Tina-Santana that's enough, Let her explain her self I know you're concerned but you're coming off kind of harsh here!

Santana- I'm Sorry Babe (rubbing Cedes back) Its just that when you or Tina hurt I hurt, we all hurt for each other and I hated the way he left you

Mercedes- I Know its ok Tan it is about him but not in the way you think

Santana- Good to know, We're all ears now shoot

Mercedes- Ok I met this guy in school and we instantly clicked, I noticed he looked a lot like him

Tina-Like him?

Mercedes- Tina don't make me say his name you know who, him who name we do not speak, does that ring a bell?

Tina- Oh him! Ok continue

Mercedes- anyways I thought he was cool at first until he started looking at me like he want to molest and murder me

Santana-what the hell

Chapter 4

Mercedes-Exactly so after class was over I tried to get the hell out of dodge until he caught up with me, we went into the study hall and he started telling me how he was sorry for staring and creeping me out but I look like his ex who broke his heart, so he started telling me the story of how he got his heart broke then I opened up and told him my heartbreak story, for some odd reason I had a sudden urge to ask what was his ex and the guy she Left him for name, Now I'm going to say his name this time

Santana- Oh Boy don't say who I think it is

Mercedes- The Guy is Chord Stupid As* !

And to make matters worst the girl that he is dating which he left me for is my friend which by the name is Sam Ex girlfriend who broke his heart!

Santana and Tina both sat there in shock Santana spoke first

Santana- What the…

Tina finished it for her

Tina-Fu*k

Tina and Cedes both looked at Tina and laughed, Tina never cuss unless she's mad and wired up, she had to be wired up right now

Tina-So let me get this straight your friend you just met who looks freakishly like your ex who by the way broke your sweet heart is dating your friend ex who by the way broke his heart which is the girl that Chord stupid as* left you for!

Santana-ummm yea that sounds about right

Mercedes-Yeah

Tina- Omg this is a fu*ked up situation

Mercedes-Yes that's exactly what I said and I mean he remind me of Chord so much its scary the only difference is his hair is shorter and Darker than Chords and he looks a little younger he remind me of how Chord looked back in high school when he first came back from Kentucky after the first time he broke my heart

Santana- and he says you look exactly like his ex?

Mercedes- he says the only difference is my hair is long and hers is short and I'm just slightly bigger then her

Santana- Ok that is freaky

Tina-I agree

Santana- Ok I need a drink now

Tina- Me too

Mercedes- Me three thankfully none of us have class tomorrow I promised Sam that we're getting drunk tonight

Santana- Ummm Cede you're not even a drinker

Mercedes- I am tonight Im getting wasted!

Santana-Me too can I roll tell him to bring friends for Tina and I preferably a sexy lady for me but I can make an exception tonight! Are you down Tina!

Tina-For Sure!

Mercedes-ok shhh I'm getting ready to call him now (calling Sams cell he answered on the second ring)

Sam- What up!

Mercedes- Hey Sam I was wondering if my girls could roll too do you have two guys for them?

Sam- of course I do I'm with my best buddies now we can all roll

Santana and Tina could both could hear him so they yelled in unison we're getting wasted!

Sam- (laughing) your girls getting the party started early are they drunk already?

Mercedes- No just crazy (laughing)

Sam- there's nothing wrong with that do you want us to pick you guys up or you will meet us at the bar?

Mercedes- we will meet you then maybe just drive home with you I know you guys stay on campus which isn't far from our apartment, were going to catch a cab there just incase you guys decide to ditch us and we get to wasted to drive

Sam- No never that we will not ditch you guys it might be a good idea for us to catch a cab too cause we're all going to be wasted Im going to text you directions to the bar were going too we can meet up about 10 pm

Mercedes- see you then bye

Santana- ummm I just thought about something were not 21 yet

Mercedes-So were close to it and did you forget we're in college do you know how many drinks we will be able to get tonight and how many college partys that's going on?! And as a back up plan remember we all have fake ids that looks extremely real

Santana- Oh yeah you're right

All three of them looked at each other and threw their hands up jumping yelling in unison we're getting wasted!

They all started getting ready all looking sexy in their freakum dresses hugging all their curves with their killer heels on they were all on cloud 9 loving Cali already

As they were headed out Sam texted Cedes the address and directions, him and his boys were already there saving a table for them

When Cedes and her girls pulled up they couldn't believe how the bar was pumping they were to excited to get in there the line was long but the bouncer let them in stating that they were all looking to sexy to stand in the long line when they stepped in Mercedes saw Sam from A far waving them over he was at the table with his boys their back was turned cause they were to busy staring at some girls behind while she was dancing but they looked oddly familiar from the back as they got closer Tina fumbled back losing her balance almost Knocking them all down like Dominoes Tina was in the front, Santana was in the Middle and Cedes was in the back

Santana-What the hell Tina you almost knocked us all down and embarrassed us What is the problem?

All Tina could do was stare straight ahead and point

Santana and Mercedes looked to see where she was pointing at when they got closer to the table they saw Sam 2 boys none other then Puck and Mike their dumb Jock friends from high school which were Chords bestfriends as well

Puck noticed them and jumped up

Puck-Sexy mama ( huggingMercedes) Hey Tina (hugging Tina) ummm Santana

(Santana spoke but it wasn't Hi it was more like a growl)

they all sat and sam was looking confused

Sam-wait you all know each other?

Chapter 5

Mercedes-Yes Sam we're all friends from high school we we're in glee club together and we're all really good friends until we went our separate ways, Sam this is my bestfriends

Santana and Tina, Santana and Tina this is Sam

They all spoke then there was a awkward silence

Tina-Mike what the fu*k are you doing here, you break up with me leave for college and cut all ties with me I didn't even know what school you were going to or what state you were in for Christ sakes

Mike- Can I get a Hi or I miss you or even a happy your alive gosh

Instead of getting cussed out after you haven't seen me in almost a year

Tina- Hell No! I need a drink ( jumping up and storming to the bar)

Santana- Well I need a drink too this is getting to weird

Mercedes- Tell me about it

Santana got up and went to the bar Mike and Puck followed

Mercedes- This is getting weirder by the min now you're best friends with 2 of his best friends and you look just like him wow

Sam was dressed in a Black vneck wth some black levis with black on black chucks

And some black Ray bans looking sexy as ever

Mercedes-are you sure you not a clone or a Leviathan Mercedes reached over and pinched his skin as hard as she could)

Sam- Ouch! o_O am I a Levia Say what now?

Mercedes- A Leviathan you know the creatures off Supernatural that's from purgatory

They can shift to… you know what let me shut up I'm sorry

Sam- Ummm you watch to much Tv

Mercedes- I do, anyways how did you meet those 2

Sam- the first day of football practice at USC, they were sitting in the locker room talking they both looked up at me and stopped talking I looked at them and asked what they were looking at and they said I looked like some guy that were they bestfriend but now they want to beat him up cause he broke some poor girl who was their bestfriend from their hometown as well heart the guy had a silly name but it went in one ear and came out the other I don't remember what it was, from that day on we were inseparable

Mercedes-O_o

Sam- Why are you giving me the confused fa…. Omg! The girl they were talking about was you and the guy was Chord,Im so sorry!

Mercedes- Its Ok

As the night went on they all got wasted like they said they were,forgot all about the tension and danced the night away, after the club they all paid for two cabs one for the guys and one for the girls the guys didn't want to go back to the dorms to drunk so they asked if they could crash at the girls apartment,

Once the cabs dropped them off they were all stumbling, and laughing walking to the door extremely wasted Sam grabbed the keys out of cedes hand and opened the door for them soon as the door opened they all fell in literally on top of each other laughing Sam was at the bottom, he felled pretty hard but didn't really feel it he knew he would pay for it once the liquor wore off.. once they were in the house Puck and Santana Laid across the couch with Santana legs across Pucks Lap, Sam laid on the floor across the carpet and Mike and Tina went to her room Mercedes already knew why, Mike and Tina use to go at it like Rabbits every time they were around each other, her and Chord did too but Mike and Tina were going at it way before her and Chord,

Mercedes Freshened up and put on some black lacy boy shorts a black lacy bra and a wife beater to sleep in she went straight to sleep, she woke up In the middle of the night cause it was to hot she got up to turn the air on, once she reached her door she heard foot steps she knew it wasn't Tina or Tan she knew their foot steps, these were different it was one of the guys, she opened her door and saw sam coming out of the guest bathroom she startled him when she called his name in a low voice

Mercedes-Sam are you ok?

Sam- (he jumped when he heard her) Yea I'm ok just a lot on my mind plus I'm burning up and I have a killer migraine

Mercedes- why don't you come sleep in my room, you can sleep in my bed with me as long as you keep your hands to yourself (laughing)

Sam- I will I just need to be in a bed right now

Mercedes- Ok come in

Sam walked in and walked behind Mercedes to her bed Mercedes climbed in the bed Sam went to the other side and pulled his shirt over his head and his pants down

Mercedes gasped at how beautiful his body was Sam Nonchalantly climbed in the bed and went straight to sleep, Mercedes couldn't help but get hot and bothered she haven't had Sex in over a year, the last guy she was intimate with was Chord and right now she wanted to jump all over Sam

**Hope you guys are enjoying! **** next chapter coming soon**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**First I want to thank you guys for the reviews and the follows I was to happy for the reviews and follows I got thank you! J Hope you guys enjoy this Chapter :-)**

Mercedes laid there staring at the ceiling scared to stare at Sam she knew if she did she would probably molest him in his sleep as she was laying there she realized that she never turned the air on.

Mercedes got up and tip toed to the bathroom in her room to get an Tylenol for Sam she knew everyone was sound asleep so she didn't bother to cover up, she walked out the room and went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water out the fridge, as she was closing the door she felt someone behind her she turned and jumped when she saw it was puck standing there with one eyebrow raised, Mercedes tried to cover herself.

Mercedes-Puck you scared the living sh*t out of me, why are you up and why are you staring at me like that?

Puck-What are you doing?

Mercedes-getting Sam some water and Tylenol

Puck-no I don't mean what are you doing in the kitchen but what are you doing?

Mercedes-Ummm…Puck I think you basically just asked the same question twice

(Puck got straight to the point)

Puck- Do you think you're already starting off on the wrong foot with Sam?

I mean you just met him and you're already sleeping in the bed with him half naked I'm quite sure he's probably laid out half naked too, The old Mercedes wouldn't dare let a guy she just met see her like this. (pointing at her attire)

Mercedes-Puck what are you getting at, we didn't have sex if that's what you're thinking, plus we're just frie….

Puck-friends, I know what I'm trying to say is be careful he's not Chord Cedes that's Sam they might look weirdly alike but they're two different people, I saw how you were looking at Sam when we were out, Hell I saw how he was looking at you, I think we both know that you guys are feeling each other more then just friends, but do you genuinely like each other? Or you're living out this dream of being back with your exes? Trying to fill that void they both left in your hearts.

I know you look a hell of like his ex as well, you're not Amber and he's not Chord, I know you still Love Chord no matter how much you deny it

Mercedes-I hate him

Puck-no you don't you don't hate anyone, you still love him just think if you really did hate him, would you be laying half naked with his lookalike , if I hated my ex I wouldn't dare date, let alone be friends with someone who looks exactly like them I wouldn't even want them touching me

Mercedes-But…

Puck-Cedes just be careful ok I don't want to see you hurt again, I saw how devastated you were when Chord hurt you, and I don't want the same thing to happen with Sam I know he's been hurt too, I don't want you to hurt him either, I know I shouldn't be giving you advice I've been mission in action for a while but at the end of the day, you're my bestfriend more like a sister and Sam has become one of my bestfriends too I can't bare to see you guys hurt each other just be careful and remember this is Sam Evans not Chord

By the time Puck was done talking Mercedes was in tears

Puck- (getting up hugging Cedes) I'm sorry I wasn't trying to be mean or hurt your feelings I'm just looking out for you

Mercedes-No I'm not mad at you I'm scared that what you're saying is true I honestly do like Sam, but I'm confused I don't know if I like him because he reminds me of my ex or if I truly like him for him I'm so comfortable with him it's scary

Puck-go with your gut Cedes if you feel you want to date him and genuinely really like him as "Sam" then go for it, if you're doing it for all the wrong reasons then don't

Or you both will end up hurt. Before you decide just think about this talk we had.

Mercedes-(laughing) how did you get so smart?

Puck-you know I'm not that dumb (laughing) but I have dealt with a lot of women in my young years, I know you guys like the back of my hand

Mercedes-(Laughing) Whatever, but thanks for this talk I love you

Puck-you know anything for my bestfriend I love you too sexy mama now go get some sleep before the sun comes up good-night

Mercedes-(kissing him on the cheek) goodnight by the way why are you up?

Puck- Santana keeps kicking me in her sleep Im starting to think she's doing it on purpose you know she hates me

Mercedes- no she don't you guys just have a Love/Hate relationship she shows that she hates you and also has a crazy way of showing she loves you (laughing)

Puck-(laughing) I guess, goodnight babe

Mercedes-Goodnight Puck and thanks for the talk again

Puck-no problem mama get you some rest

She stopped and finally turned the air on and went into the room with Sam

She laid the water and Tylenol on the night stand next to him then climbed back into the bed laying with her back towards him..she started thinking of Chord and the long talk her and Puck had, it was so overwhelming that she started silently crying again

Sam felt her move and woke up he looked over at the alarm clock to see the time it was 4:30 am he noticed that Mercedes brought him a Tylenol and water, his head was still spinning he grabbed the Tylenol tore it open, popped it in his mouth then swallowed it down with the water..once he laid the water down he felt the bed shaking

He thought Mercedes was probably having a bad dream and moving around in her sleep until he heard sniffing

Sam-Mercedes?

Mercedes-(whispering) Yes

Sam-are you crying?

Mercedes-no Sam just go back to sleep

Sam-Mercedes talk to me, I know you're crying please tell me what's wrong I'm not going back to sleep until you tell me what's wrong

Mercedes- Sam I'm sorry I am crying but I don't want to talk about it right now, just leave me be ok

Sam- Ok, but is there anything I can do to make you feel better?

Mercedes just needed some comfort right now

Mercedes-Sam I know I'm probably asking to much but can you just hold me, I understand if you don't want too but I just need to be held Please

Sam- Sam didn't hesitate he grabbed Mercedes turned her towards him, pulled her to his chest and wrapped her in his arms,

Mercedes laid her head down and cried into his chest

Sam-(rubbing her arm) I don't know what's wrong but lets talk in the morning you can cry on me all you want even get my chest soak and wet if you want, but just promise me you will talk to me in the morning

Mercedes-(still crying) I promise

Sam- now get some sleep beautiful you're exhausted, we both are

Mercedes cried herself to sleep all Sam did was hold her before he knew it they were both cuddled up passed out


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

7:30 the next morning

Sam woke up and looked down at Mercedes, he thought to himself (wow she is so beautiful) I'm already feeling this girl, he moved her hair out of her face, that must've

Woken her up, She opened her eyes,looked up at him and smiled

Sam-Hey

Mercedes- Hey (smiling) I'm so sorry for getting your chest all wet

Sam- That's ok, how did you sleep?

Mercedes- Not to good I'm still exhausted

Sam- Me too we haven't had much sleep its only 7:30 am, (yawning and stretching out his arms) do you want to talk now?

Mercedes-you didn't waste anytime did you? (laughing) lets at least brush our teeth first

I have some new toothbrushes, I will get one for you

Sam-(laughing) Ok

They both went into the bathroom, brushed their teeth, then climbed back into the bed

Mercedes- (looking at Sam) I'm sorry for not talking to you Sam but I was so overwhelmed Puck and I had a serious talk while you were sleep and it hit close to home

Sam-O_o (laughing) you're taking advice from Puck oh gosh

Mercedes- (Laughing) he's not that bad

Sam- I know he's not I was just kidding

Mercedes-Well he thinks we like each other more then just friends and he's afraid that we're both trying to fill a void in our heart for our exes, he's afraid that if we pursue a relationship in the future, we might hurt each other

Sam- Could you see us being more then just friends?

Mercedes-I don't know maybe

Sam-How about this why don't we get a little more sleep, get up get dressed and hang out all day today since we both don't have class, No Puck and Mike no Santana and Tina just us, we can talk, and get to know each other,

lets not mention our exes or compare each other to our exes ever, starting today no more mentioning of our exes, and if we happen to start being more then just friends, just remember I'm not your ex and you're not mines, do we have a deal?

Mercedes-of course

Sam-Good now lets get a few more hours of sleep in then we can get up and get our day started

Mercedes and Sam did Just that and had a nice time out talking and getting to know each other better

months went by and Mercedes and Sam were soon a couple, they were spending so much time together and were both in a good place never mentioning their exes like they promised, Tina and Santana even became friends with Sam will at least Tina, Santana and him couldn't stand do be around each other they argued every chance they got it was ridiculous

They were both getting out of school one day

Mercedes- Hey do you have practice today?

Sam- Yes why?

Mercedes-Tina and Santana would both be out most of the day finishing up their finals do you want to hang out? Today is a gloomy day maybe we could get some movies and order take out

Sam- Sure I have to drop my car off to my mechanic after school, but I would have puck or Mike drop me off, I could get us the take out on the way

Mercedes-Ok and I will pick up the movies

Sam- Cool

Mercedes- See you later baby (giving him a peck on the lips)

Sam-See you later babe I love you

Mercedes-Love you too

Mercedes stopped at the movie store picked up some movies then went home to freshen up, time must have been moving fast before she knew it Sam was calling her phone to let her know Mike had just dropped him off and to open the door

She opened it and saw that he had a gym bag and he picked up Chinese food she kissed him and let him in

Mercedes-Hey baby how was practice?

Sam-Good but I'm extremely Sore

Mercedes-aww do you want a massage

Sam- that would be great, do you mind if I Shower I haven't showered yet I packed a bag before I left my dorm

Mercedes-Sure while you're doing that I would get the food and Movie ready just come into the living room when you're done

Sam got in the shower and let the water run over his sore body he couldn't wait until Mercedes gave him his massage, he knew he would have to control his self once cedes touched him, he was so horny, him and cedes haven't went pass kissing or feeling each other up yet, they haven't had privacy someone was always around, Santana and Tina or Mike and Puck, the only time they had privacy was when they were out

This was the first time they will be in Cedes apartment alone and he was sure going to take an advantage of it, about time he got out the shower Cedes had the food and Movie ready

(walking into the living room with nothing but his sweats on hanging off his hips bare foot with no shirt)

Sam-What movie are you getting ready to play?

Mercedes looked up and stared at him with her mouth open

Sam-(Smiling) you see something you like?

Mercedes- Huh?

Sam-(walking up to her grabbing the remote out of her hand) I said do you see something you like? (kissing her on the lips)

Mercedes- (snatching back the remote and pushing him away) I'm playing Avatar now stop playing and lets eat before the food gets to cold you know I hate reheating Chinese food

Sam-(jumping on the couch like a kid and clapping his hands) Avatar omg my favorite!

Mercedes-(giggling) Omg you are such a dork

Sam-(laughing) you love it

Mercedes- actually I do, but lets eat

They ate in sat in silence both into the movie,once the movie was over Mercedes cleaned up after them then came back into the living room

Mercedes-Ready for your massge?

Sam-absolutely

Mercedes-good now lay on your front across the couch

Sam did what she Said and Mercedes straddled his back, he almost moan at how good she felt sitting on him, first she started at the top massaging all the knots out, then moved down to his lower back, she was instantly turned on by how sexy his back was

Sam-Mhhmm…omg that feel so good, remind me to give you a massage when you're done with me

Mercedes bent down and whispered in his ear

Mercedes-No I'm pampering you baby relax

That sent chills up Sam's body

Sam-Mhhmm.. Ok

After a while Cede couldn't take it anymore she started kissing his back, she felt Sam's body stiffen up

Mercedes-Omg I'm so sorry Sam I shouldn't have

Sam didn't say anything he lifted her off his back got up and grabbed her hands and started pulling her towards the bedroom

Mercedes- Sam what are you doi…..

Sam-Shhh… just come here he pulled her in the bed room and shut the door behind him….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**_Meanwhile in the bedroom_**

**Shhh..Just come here he shut the door behind him**

Sam took her to the bed and lightly pushed her down on it, he climbed over her and started kissing her neck then her ear

Sam- move all the way up on the bed

She moved up and Sam crawled over her, he pulled her shirt over her head

Sam- "Omg you're so beautiful" he started kissing her breast, he pulled one of her bra straps down and took one of her breast into his mouth

It felt so good that all Mercedes could do was moan and suck 2 of her fingers

Sam looked up grabbed her hand and took the two fingers Mercedes was just sucking on into his mouth

Mercedes was more turned on by witnessing that she knew she was probably dripping wet by now

He pulled her bra completely off, kissed up her chest to her neck, talking into her neck

Sam-You ok baby? Do you want me to stop?

Mercedes-"Mhmmm…No please don't stop I need you"

He kissed back down her body and stopped right below her panty line

He slowly pulled her shorts down her thighs, spreaded her legs and started kissing and biting her thighs making sure to leave marks

He started kissing between her legs over her panties he didn't know if it was the moisture from his mouth or her but she was soaking wet

Mercedes started lifting her hips and riding his face

Sam grabbed her hips and stilled her

Sam-hold on baby be patient lets take it slow

Mercedes-Sam…Please

He grabbed her panties slid them down and tossed them to the side she smelt to good he thought

She was literally dripping wet, he licked up her slit

Sam- (groaning) Dam* you taste so good and sweet

He took her clit into his mouth and started sucking and circling his tongue

Mercedes-"omg…Sam..it…fe….feels…sooo good….oh baby

Sam-"you like that baby?"

Mercedes-Yes!

Sam entered one then two fingers in her cedes couldn't help it she was really riding his fingers and face now, this time Sam didn't stop her, he started humming and that took cedes over the top, she started riding his face harder while screaming

Mercedes-"Omg…Sam…Sam….Oh Sam..I'm about to cu…..Ahhh! she let go all over his mouth and face Sam made sure he licked up every drop

Mercedes-That was so good wow

Sam-kissing her lips I know..

She could taste her self on his lips

Sam got up off the bed and pulled his Sweats and boxers down, Mercedes eyes got wide at how big he was, she thought to her self wow my man is a beauty..she thought her ex Chord was big, but Sam looked even bigger

Before he could get back in the bed Cedes got on her knees and tried to take him into her mouth

Sam- No Cedes stop

Mercedes- But I'm trying to return the favor I want to make you feel good

Sam- Cedes pleasing you makes me feel good now lay back baby

Sam crawled back between her legs grazing her entrance and grinding into her center

Sam-Sh*t..(stopping)

Mercedes- (lifted up on her elbows) what?

Sam-I don't have a Condom

Sam was use to not using condoms with his Ex then after they broke up he never slept with anyone else so he didn't have a reason to buy any condoms until now

Mercedes-That's ok, reach over into the bottom drawer of my night stand

Mercedes didn't really use condoms with her ex either she was on the pill until before he moved to Nashville she got off of them right before he decided to move because they were making her sick..they still never used them once she was off the pill she knew they were being irresponsible but she was in love with her ex she did a lot of stupid things when it came to him, he even started being reckless like he was trying to get her pregnant

She was lucky she didn't, at one point she thought maybe she couldn't get pregnant cause as reckless as he was she never got pregnant never even had a scare

Sam opened up the draw and grabbed a box of Magnum condoms that were never opened, the box was collecting dust

Sam-Dang girl are you sure these are not expired the box is dusty

Mercedes- No those were Chor…

Sam-Don't you dare say his name

Mercedes- I'm sorry my Exe's we never used them much I packed them with me when I moved to Cali

Sam took one out the box and rolled it on he slowly started entering her he had to time his time doing it cause she was so tight he slowly started moving

Mercedes had to get use to how big he was, at first it was hurting then it went from pain to pleasure

Mercedes-" Sam…You feel..sooo…good"

Sam-You too baby mhhhmm…you're so wet

Mercedes-Ahhh…I'm almost there already..I'm so close

Sam-D*mn me too..(he slowed down his pace so he wouldn't reach his peak to quick and lifted her leg over his shoulder)

After a while he couldn't take it anymore it felt to good to go slow, he started thrusting harder and faster while squeezing her breast and sucking her fingers at the same time

Mercedes-Oh Sam…I'm there ahh Sam….I love you….I love you… I love you..Oh my…Go…. She squirted all over him, while her muscles contracted and squeezed him tight inside her, (that brought on his own orgasm)

Sam-Ahhh cedes…I Love you to baby…Ahhh he let go hard into his condom then collapsed on top of her "that was wonderful"

Mercedes- Yes it was, we both needed that, (she lifted his head and started kissing him then moved to his neck, she could feel him swelling inside her again) Mhhmmm feels like someone is ready for round two..

Sam lifted her leg and quickly started thrusting again not even bothering to grab another condom

Meanwhile outside of the bedroom

Santana came walking in the apartment with the mail in her hand she thought she heard something but blew it off

She didn't see Cedes but figured she was probably in her room with the door shut taking a Nap

Santana- Cedes…Cedes going to Cedes bedroom door not bothering to knock opening it while still looking down at the mail, she looked up and saw Sam thrusting into Cedes

Santana- Omg! No! (dropping all the mail and ran out)

Santana-No!,No! Nooooo! My eyes, my poor eyes!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_No!..No!..Nooo! my eyes,my poor eyes!_

_Sh*t_

Sam quickly jumped off Mercedes throwing his boxers and sweats back on

Cedes jumped up ran into the bathroom to freshen up really quick then ran into the living room leaving Sam in the room and picking up the mail on the way

Mercedes-What the hell Tan you don't knock!

Santana-(not looking at Cedes) First of all I never had to knock before I'm still not use to guys being here, it went from being you Tina and I to Mike Puck and Sam always being here I'm sorry ok , Now I think I'm going to go scratch my eyeballs out!

Mercedes-Stop with the dramatics

Sam came walking in the living room freshened up and fully dressed

Santana-Trouty, where the hell is your car?!

Sam-Trouty?

Mercedes-Don't mind her Sam

Sam- My car is in the Shop Tan

Santana-if you're going to be here eating our food, sleeping, using our bathroom, and banging our Cedes

Mercedes-Santana!

Santana-you're going to have to help pay rent or contribute something, what do you have a dorm room for? If you never sleep in it!

Sam- but you don't even pay re…

Santana-(cutting him off) it doesn't matter I buy food that's good enough, I still want to scratch my eyeballs out but at the same time that was kind of sexy seeing Sam's tight as* thrusting into you like that if I was in to men I would be turned on I can't wait until Britts visit so I can get some loving too

Mercedes-Wait Britt is coming to visit Omg Tan, that's amazing!

Santana-Yeah Mikes back in Tina's Life you're with trouty I mean Sam, I was getting lonely

Sam- wait you're a lesb…

Santana-(cutting him off like she always do) I am

Sam-Why didn't I know that

Santana-What was I suppose to do wave my hands in the air yelling Woah! I'm a lesbian! Look at me I'm a lesbian!

Sam-I wasn't saying it like that I'm just saying….You know what forget it..Gosh what is wrong with you, you can be so over the top sometimes, did you get dropped on your head when you were little, I think you did

Mercedes-That's enough guys you two argue like a married couple

Santana-Ewww I couldn't imagine being married to his irritating as*!

Sam- I wouldn't marry your as*!

Santana-Good to Know!

Sam-They would probably have me on Americas most wanted or the first 48 for chocking the life out of you!

Santana-Ohhh Cedes! You better watch him he might be a women beater

Sam-I'm Not! But you will drive a man insane! I'm surprise Britts or Bits, whatever the hell your girl name is, haven't chocked your as* yet!

Santana-Oh No you didn't go there!

Sam-Oh yes I did!

Santana-That's it! (jumping off the couch lunging at him)

Mercedes- Stop! You two are making my head hurt, shut up!

Santana-Sorry cedes, but you better get your man!

Sam-Yea sorry baby I'm going to hang out with Puck and Mike tonight they called me before I'm came out the room, They should be out there now to pick me up see you later baby (kissing her on the cheek)

Mercedes-Bye babe

Sam-(talking to Santana) Bye Spawn of Satan I mean Santana putting his hand under his chin and wiggling his fingers towards Santana while walking backwards towards the door

Santana- I hate You get out (throwing a pillow at him)

Sam- You know you love me!

Sam opened the door and was met with Tina coming in

Sam-Hey Tina! My Favorite!, Bye Tina!

Tina- Hey Sam, Bye Sam (laughing), What was that all about I heard yelling

Santana-Sam's irritating as*

Tina- you two are always going at it

Mercedes- don't they! They're like my two kids who I can't take in public because they won't behave, Santana (laughing) you are out of your mind but I love you, stop torturing my boyfriend (laughing)

Santana- Never and I love you too, but what I've been wanting to tell you besides giving you your mail is our parents are visiting

Mercedes-all of them?

Santana-Yes

Tina-When?

Santana-Tomorrow

Mercedes and Tina-Tomorrow!?

Tina- they couldn't give us a heads up first

Santana-they said they were all taking a trip and want to stop to see us on the way

Tina- when did our parents get so close?

Mercedes-Exactly

Santana-I guess since we all been away from home and they have to communicate to pay our bills anyway

Mercedes-This is not going to be good

Santana- Tell me about it, Your parents hated Chord for hurting you now your with his clone, Tina's Parents hate Mike now since he left Tina they're going to be upset when they find out they're back together and my parents never like Britts from the get go, they're going to be pissed when they find out she's coming to visit

_Mercedes had a feeling something bad was about to happen she could feel it things been weird since the beginning and now it's going too perfect she could feel it in her gut that something or someone was about to turn her and Sam's now Perfect world upside down_

_Would it be Their parents and or someone from the pass might come back into her life and make her life a living hell, hopefully her and Sam's relationship is strong enough to get through it_

_Drama, hurt and unloyalty is coming, by the way this is a WEIRD SITUATION things can't be to perfect right?_

_**Next chapter coming soon the most overwhelming chapter yet :-)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the new reviews and follows I really appreciate it! :-) Special Thank you too LadiJ for all the wonderful reviews, Thanks Hun! :-)**

Chapter 6

Tina-Tomorrow going to be an exhausting day I can feel it

Mercedes-What time will our parents be here?

Santana-Bright and Early

Mercedes-Oh Gosh

Later that night Mercedes Laid in her bed looking up at the ceiling when her phone

Started to ring

Mercedes-Hello

Sam-Hey Babe

Mercedes- Hey there sexy, How was your night out with your buddies?

Sam- It was great those guys are out of their minds (laughing)

Mercedes- did you guys behave yourselves? Tina and I don't have anything to worry about right?

Sam- Of course not, but I have something to tell you, you might not be prepared, it was a short notice

Mercedes- Oh gosh Sam what is it, is it bad?

Sam- No babe

Mercedes- well what is it?

Sam- my parents are coming to visit tomorrow I swear I didn't know they were coming. They were trying to surprise me

Mercedes- Omg!

Sam-What?

Mercedes-My parents are coming too! I just found out earlier after you left, I was planning on telling you tonight

Sam- what, wow why do weird coincidences keep happening to us, its weird that both of our parents have decided to visit and will be here tomorrow

Mercedes- Not just both of our parents, all of our parents

Sam- Wow I wouldn't be surprise if Puck and Mike's parents pop up too; you think you're prepared?

Mercedes- To meet your parents? Not at all plus I look like your ex they might not like me

Sam-My parents are not like that they're good people, it might take a while for me to convince them that you're not my ex (laughing) but once they get to know you they will love you, I know my baby brother and sister will

Mercedes-Well I can't wait to meet them then, but I can't say the same about my parents well at least my dad, he's a mess he might try to knock your head off when he sees you thinking you're my ex, my mom is Ok you don't have to worry about her

Sam- I'm nervous now

Mercedes- don't be babe, I will be by your side, I won't let anything happen to you, but Sam?

Sam-Yes?

Mercedes- do you think everything's going to be ok with us?

Sam-Of course, we can handle our parents

Mercedes- No I'm not really worried about our parents, I'm more worried about us, I feel like a storm is coming like something bad is coming our way, I don't know what or if it would involved us, but promise me that what ever it is we will get through it together?

Sam- Promise babe, and relax everything will be fine ok

Mercedes- (Mercedes didn't believe him but she agreed anyway) Ok Babe

Sam- now lets get some rest and prepare for the drama tomorrow

Mercedes-Come spend the night with me Please, I need to sleep under you tonight, its to much on my mind I know I won't be able to sleep

Sam- Babe don't you think that's a bad idea seeing that our parents will be in tomorrow I don't want you guys parents to pop up and see us laid up together thinking we're playing house

Mercedes- Aww you're right, and can you and Santana act like you two at least like each other tomorrow, you guys can be overwhelming together

Sam-I will try, now get some sleep

Mercedes- Ok goodnight honey, Love you

Sam- Love you too beautiful, Bye

Mercedes- Bye

Mercedes barely slept she tossed and turned all night, the next morning she heard fussing outside

"This is their place"

"No it's not I think it's the one up the street"

"Omg this is their place!"

Then she heard loud knocking, before she could move, she heard Tina getting up

Tina- (still half sleep) hold on I'm coming who is it?

**_Knock Knock Knock!_**

Tina- I'm coming damn!

She opened the door and was shocked to see Mr./Ms Jones, Mr./Ms Cohen-Chang and Mr./Ms Lopez all standing there smiling like they just won the lottery

All their parents said her name at the same time, Tina! Then came barging in right pass her

Ms Cohen-Chang- Omg love the place! And by the way Tina don't be swearing we taught you better then that!

Tina- (Being Sarcastic, seeing that they just barged right in still holding the door open)

Why don't you guys come right on in, get comfortable, and kick your feet up!

Mr. Jones- I guess someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed! Cheer up little one

Tina-of course I did I'm barely woke now! You guys are here Super early its Barely 7 am!

Mr. Chang- Tina be respectful!

Tina would never disrespect her friends parents, they were literally her second parents, but the way they came in was just all types of wrong

Santana and Mercedes finally came walking in looking at Tina; Tina shrugged her shoulders at them like she was just as confused as them,

All their parents- Santana and Cedes! All our babies (They came hugging them in one big group hug and pulling Tina in)

Santana- Ok! That's enough (Pulling out the hug) you guys are too loud! Its 7 am in the morning and why are you guys here so early?! And when did you guys become so close and in tuned with each other, do you guys have to say everything at the same time its annoying!

Mercedes- That's what I'm saying

Ms Lopez- Oh so I guess you guys think you're grown now huh? All of you are being disrespectful!

Mercedes- Momma Lopez We're just tired, surprised and overwhelmed we were expecting you all early, but not this early we're not trying to be disrespectful, you guys can be a little more considerate

Ms Jones spoke up being the only reasonable one

Ms Jones- Cedes is right lets go grab breakfast or something and give our babies time to wake up all the way and get their selves together

They all agreed and apologized; they gave them time to get ready

A Hr later they were back being more considerate

Mr. Lopez- Hey my princesses you guys ok now?

They all had a soft spot for Santana's dad Mr. Lopez he treated them all like his own, even though Santana was his blood daughter, he never made a difference between them

They all spoke yes!

Mr. Lopez- Good now tell me what have you guys been up too? Hope being the good girls we raised

Santana- (coughing looking at Tina and Cedes) I don't know about all of us

Mercedes- (elbowing Santana and talking through her teeth) shut the hell up

Mr. Lopez- What was that honey? I didn't hear you

Santana-Oh nothing papa we've been great going to school and living the Cali life!

Mr. Jones- any new guy friends or Boyfriends yet? Mercedes? Tina?

Mercedes- (coughing) Ummmm

Ms Jones-You ok baby?

Mercedes- Yes mom my throat was itching (clearing her throat and talking fast bunching her words together) IhaveaboyfriendhisnameisSam

Mr. Jones- What? Did you say you have a boyfriend his name is Sam?

Santana- (whispering to Mercedes) how the hell did he understand that?

Mercedes- I have no Idea, Yes dad I did say that

Mr. Jones- even though I don't agree with any of you guys having a boyfriend or girlfriend right now, I think you should be focused on school but I guess It's ok as long as you're not back with you're douched bag ex Cedes or your ex Tina I want to ring both their necks every time I see them

Tina- about that, (talking really low I'm back with Mike he lives here in Cali)

Mr. and Ms Cohen-Chang- (jumping up) What!

Mr.-no you're not, before I leave Cali, you will be breaking up with him

Tina- Dad!

Before they could respond Mercedes phone started to ring, Tina was relieved Mercedes phone saved her

**_Ring! Ring! Ring!_**

Mr. Chang- (whispering over to Tina) don't think you're off the hook I'm not done with you we will talk later

All Tina did was drop her head

Mercedes- (standing up and excusing her self) Hello

Sam-Hey Baby!

Mercedes-Umm hey

Sam- What's wrong?

Mercedes-my parents are here they showed up early

Sam-that's great cause my parents are too! Their excited to meet you and your parents!

Mercedes- I don't think this is a good ti….

She heard a knock on the door

Sam-Open the door we're outside (click he hung up)

Mercedes- Babe? Hello babe! Omg

Tina and Santana both got up and walked over to Mercedes

"what?"

Mercedes- Sam and his parents are outside

Santana- Oh boy this is going to be epic (laughing) everyone is totally going to think he's Chord I can't wait to see this

Mercedes- Santana can you be serious for one min my relationship is not a joke

Tina- Yeah Tan, Shut up

Santana- Oh hush you two!

Ms Lopez- what's going on? And are you guys going to get the door or should one of us answer it for you?

Mercedes- No! I got it

Ms Jones- Cedes what's wrong you're being weird, are you ok?

Mercedes didn't respond she walked to the door and opened it

Sam- Hey! (Kissing Cedes on the lips) What took you so long?

Mercedes- Where are your parents and siblings?

Sam- They're coming; getting something out the car can I come in?

Before Mercedes could stop him he slid in pass her

Sam walking in smiling, Cedes rushed in behind him standing in front of him

Mercedes- everyone this is my boyfriend Sa…

Mercedes dad jumped up cutting her off, He lost it

Mr. Jones- You! (He came lunging at Sam not even realizing he knocked Mercedes to the floor, Grabbing Sam by the neck and chocking him up)

Mr. Jones- You Motherf*cker! I told you to stay away from my daughter! Now you follow her to California and got back with her behind my back! You broke my baby heart one, too many times!

Everyone jumped up yelling all trying to stop Mercedes dad, taking almost everyone in the room Mercedes dad was 6"4 built like a football player they couldn't handle him

Mercedes Jumped to her feet screaming and crying

Mercedes- Daddy,Daddy nooo! Let him go! You're going to kill him please! That's not Chord! Daddy! Please! That's Sam he's not Chord!

Cedes dad cleary not believing her still holding on to Sam

Cedes started pulling at her dad as hard as she could along with everyone else

Mercedes-Daddy! Please just let him go! You're killing Him! Daddy please!

After a while Cedes was to weak to fight anymore she fell to the floor crying so hard she couldn't form words all she could do was think about losing the love of her life and losing her dad for taking his life, her dad was literally choking the life out of Sam and he was to weak to fight back, Tina and Santana was on the floor right along with her Crying their eyes out too it hurted them to see their Sister hurt

Her dad looked down and noticed her on the floor, he tossed Sam to the floor and ran over to her

Mr. Jones- Baby! I'm sorry I lost it! I'm sorry!

Mercedes- (pushing her dad away) Get away from me! You tried to hurt my boyfriend! If you would've listened to me in the first place you would have noticed that's not Chord! I don't want to look at you right now get away!

Cedes crawled over to Sam

Mercedes-Baby are you ok?!

Sam laid there gasping for air; Mercedes Dad chocked him so hard that he had her dads

Handprint bruised deep into his neck

Mercedes- (rubbing Sams neck crying) I'm so sorry baby

Sams Parents Mr. and Ms Evans came walking in seeing Sam laying on the floor with his head in Cedes Lap with her Dad standing over them and noticed everyone else had either been crying or was just overwhelmed

Sams dad looked down at Sam then up at Mercedes dad, it clicked to him what just happened and he went lunging at Mercedes dad taking a swing at him, not caring how big he was, it was time for everyone to jump up again grabbing at Sam's dad

Ms Evans screamed at the top of her lungs

Ms Evans- Stop it now! What is going on?!

Her voice made everyone stop in his or her tracks looking at her as if her voice froze everyone

Ms Evans- (Talking like she's out of breath) I don't know what's going on but my baby is laying on the floor hurt, my husband is lunging at this huge Man, everyone is in frenzy, what happened?! I have two young kids with me I'm soooo happy my babies were too busy playing outside to come in here and witness this mess, someone please start talking now! (She stopped talking and looked down at Mercedes holding Sam)

Ms Evans- (looking confused) Amber?

To be continued

**Mercedes think this whole situation is the storm but this is nowhere near it, this is only half of it, more to come! **

**Hope you guys enjoyed :-)**


	7. Chapter 6 continued

Sorry for the short chapter guys :-) here's more enjoy! :-)

**Continued from Chapter 6**

Ms Evans-Amber?

Mercedes looked up still rubbing Sams Neck

Mercedes-No Maim I'm Mercedes Sam's new girlfriend I'm not Amber nice to meet you

Mr. Evans-What? Are you serious you look like Sam's ex

(he instantly believed her) wow I can tell you're not Amber you have a different Aura about you and your hair is longer

Mr. Evans-(he walked over to her bent down and kissed her cheek) I'm so sorry for the drama honey please forgive me (looking down at Sam) are you ok?

Mercedes-It's ok I'm not mad at you guys (Mercedes couldn't blame Sam's dad for how he reacted)

Sam's Mom walked over grabbed her hand and laid a kiss on top of it

- Sorry honey nice to meet you I apologize for my husbands action it won't happen again, Sam baby are you ok?

Mercedes was shocked at how warm Sam's parents were to her, they didn't hesitate to believe that she was not Amber, why couldn't her dad be like that?

walked up to Sam crying, bent down and started rubbing his neck, she couldn't believe Mercedes dad

-I'm so sorry Sam, I'm I can't believe my husband did this to you,

Cedes I'm so sorry

Sam finally sat up rubbing his neck and snatching away from Amber

Sam-Mom, dad this is Mercedes (after that he walked away, went into Mercedes room and slammed the door)

Mercedes-Sam!

Mr. Evans- Sweetie give him time, he's upset right now he will be ok

Cedes looked over at her dad and shook her head

After everyone calmed down trying to wrap their mind around what happened Sam finally came out the room avoiding eye contact with Mercedes, him and Mercedes both told the story to everyone about how they met and everyone was just as shocked as Santana and Tina was when Mercedes first told the story to them, after awhile everyone was formally introducing their selves and getting to know Sam and his parents, Mercedes dad sat in the corner with his head hanging low, only speaking when spoken to he couldn't believe the way he acted, he felt like a fool, he knew he had to make it up to Sam somehow

Puck and Mike came walking in shocked to see all the girls parents, everyone already knew who they were, Even Sam's parents, Mike and Puck met them a while back when they first met Sam they visited Tennessee with him, everyone spoke but Tina's parents Tina's dad stood up and Mr. Lopez stopped him

Mr. Lopez- No this is not the right time to comfort Mike it's been too much drama you have plenty of time to talk to Tina, leave that girl alone right now

looked over to Tina

Mr. Chang- Tina we will talk after my trip

All Tina did was nod her head

Sam's young siblings finally came running in after being outside forever they thought Cedes were Amber until Sam convinced them she weren't, They clung to Mercedes after that wherever she went they went and Mercedes was loving it

Time went so fast that it was time for their parents to leave for their trip, Mercedes said her goodbyes to everyone except for her dad, she wasn't ready to talk to him just yet,

Sam's parents decided to leave also and make their way back to Tennessee Mercedes and Sam tried to convince them to stay for at least a couple of days, but they insisted on leaving and promised they would come back and visit in a few weeks

After everyone was gone Mike and Tina made their way to her room, Puck decided to leave and Sam and Mercedes made their way into her room, he stripped down to his boxers like always and hopped right in the bed with his back facing Mercedes

Mercedes- Sam? Are you mad at me? I'm sorry I didn't know my dad would react that way

Sam- Oh really? (turning towards Cedes) you know I could press Charges right? Look at my da*n neck! And he suppose to be some big time, professional Doctor, Pshh professional my as*

Mercedes- Sam I don't blame you if you press charges but you have to understand he lost it, Chord hurt me bad Sam, my dad wasn't thinking all he saw was your face and thought you were him

Sam-I'm not fu*king Chord! Ok I'm tired of everyone comparing me to him! I thought I told you to not say his name around me?

Mercedes-Sam? But..

Sam- I'm going to sleep, Goodnight Mercedes

Sam went straight to sleep leaving Mercedes there drowning in her thoughts she kissed his cheek and snuck out the room to Santana's room

Mercedes- (knocking on Santana's door) Tan?

Santana- Come in

Mercedes came in and climb into Santana's bed with her

Santana- What's going on baby? Are you ok now?

Mercedes-Tan I think Sam is pissed at me

Santana- No he's not, he's just overwhelmed, you would be too if Sam's mom tried to choke you to death

Mercedes- I'm scared he's going to press charges, how would that look my dad in the papers, big time Doctor jailed for attempting to kill his daughter boyfriend, that would be embarrassing

Santana-I mean can you blame him if he does press charges? What poppa Jones did to Sam is attempted murder, and trust Sam is not pressing charges he Love you to much to do that to your family even though he's pissed

Mercedes-How can you be so sure he's not going to press charges?

Santana-Cedes think about it, if someone is the victim of attempted murder they would instantly press charges not wait, you guys are going to be ok trust me, Sam just need time to get over what happened, that boy loves the hell out of you

Mercedes-if you say so, can I sleep in here with you tonight, I don't want to be by Sam right now every time I look at his neck I get pissed

Santana- Sure you know you can sleep in here anytime, you know Tina's going to be Jealous you came to my room first (laughing) but she's to busy in there loving down Mike

Santana and Mercedes was fast asleep, Mercedes felt someone standing over her and jumped when she saw Sam standing at the side of Santana's bed, Tan had to be in a deep sleep cause she knew she would cuss Sam out if she saw him coming into her room

Mercedes-Sam what's wrong?

Sam- Cedes why did you leave me in there alone? come back to bed with me

Mercedes-Sam I knew you didn't want to be bothered I wanted to give you time to yourself

Sam-Don't be silly Mercedes by the way it is your room, I was just upset Ok, you know it's hard to sleep without you, now please come back to bed

Mercedes did just that Sam wrapped his arm around her and apologized for acting like a as* towards her,

Mercedes- you should not be apologizing Sam you did nothing wrong, I'm going to make it up to you I promise, you know what I'm taking you shopping tomorrow, its your day lets go to that outside mall not far from campus called the grove

Sam-Cedes I don't want you spending your savings on me

Mercedes- Baby I have plenty of money in my savings it wouldn't hurt to spend a little on you I know pampering you won't make up or what my dad did, but it's a start

Sam-Ok I would go but only if you promise me you would let me pamper you as well

Mercedes- Ok

Sam-Cool now lets get some sleep

The next day they were up bright and early making their way to the Mall, their first stop was Abercrombie & Fitch Mercedes wanted to buy some shirts and pants for Sam, Sam decided to split up and go to forever 21 and the Coach store for Cedes

Sam-Babe I'm going to go look in some other stores I would meet up with you in a little bit

Mercedes-Ok honey

Mercedes grabbed some shirts and pants for Sam about 20 mins later she went to the register to pay for the items after paying she felt someone behind her

"still looking good I see"

Mercedes- Sam stop being silly you just saw me 20 mins ago (turning around her mouth dropped)

Mercedes- Chord?

Chord-Close your mouth Mercedes you look like you seen a ghost

Mercedes-Chord what are you doing here?

Chord-Shopping silly

Mercedes couldn't help but noticed how good Chord looked buff, long hair and beard

He looked like he should be modeling for Abercrombie

She snapped out of it she almost forgot that she hated his guts

Mercedes-You know what I mean, here in Cali

Chord-visiting

Mercedes-Visiting whom?

Chord- what's up with the 20 questions? I'm not visiting anyone in particular I'm looking at places I might be moving here! (smiling)

Mercedes-Oh no in the hell you're not!

Chord-I can move any damn where I please Mercedes!

"baby I've been looking all over for you"

Mercedes turned to see Amber walking towards them, they both stared at each other hard before Amber spoke


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Amber-Wow Chord you didn't tell me your ex was my wannabe (laughing)

Mercedes- your wannabe, Honey I don't even know you to want to be your wannabe

Amber-I'm not your honey and I know you probably stalk me and Chord's face book page wishing you were me and back with Chord!

Mercedes- Bi*ch please I'm happy with my man I don't give two fu*ks about you or Chord dumb as*!

Chord-Hey watch it Mercedes

Mercedes-You know what I don't have time for this bye you two

Before she could walk away Sam walks up, with bags in his hands

Sam-Cedes what's going on?

Amber-Sam?

Chord-Well what do we have here? & Wait Sam Evans from Tsu, I was wondering what happened to you? So I took your girl huh? (Laughing) that's why you left, You couldn't handle me flaunting Amber around, Wow I never realized you looked like my long lost Twin brother (clapping his hands) Good Job Cedes, finding someone who looks like me (laughing)

Mercedes-Chord please you think I intentionally went out and found someone that looks like you? boy please!,

Sam I'm going to the restroom when I come back we're leaving! She walked away eyeing Amber and Chord if looks could kill they would've dropped dead right there, as she was walking away Chord whispered something to Amber and started walking behind Amber

Amber grabbed Sam's arm before he could follow

Amber- what happened to your neck Sam?

Sam- Amber let me go, why is your boyfriend following behind Mercedes, what are you two up too?

Amber- Sam why would you think I'm up to something you know me

Sam-No I don't in the past year or so you have showed me how stupid you are I wouldn't put it pass you if you were up to something, now let me go! (Snatching his arm away)

Amber- Sam seriously why are you talking to me like this you said you would never talk to me lik…

Sam-That's when I was in Love with you I don't even know you anymore

Amber-I'm still your Amber you said you will always Love me

Sam- No you're not you're some conniving stupid as* little girl now and to answer your question, I don't Love you I did, but not anymore I don't have a ounce of Love in my heart for you anymore you hurt me so bad Amber I could never forgive you

Amber-I'm sorry

Sam-Oh now you're sorry, you know what, I never got an apology from you just a sorry excuse for why you left me, you and Chord have a good miserable life together by Amber

Amber-You know what fu*k you Sam!

Sam walking away throwing the peace sign up

Sam- fu*k me? Been there done that!

Amber-you as*hole! Go find your wannabe girlfriend; you know she's still in Love with Chord right?! But she can't have him so she settled for his Clone!

Sam dropped his bags and walked back to Amber bending his knees getting eye level with her, getting so close to her face that if she moved any closer her lips would be touching his

Sam- (grabbing Amber's arm) what did you just say?

Amber- Sam move!

Sam-repeat what the f*ck you said

Amber-Sam you're scaring me stop it!

Sam- (yanking her Arm) repeat it now!

Amber-I said Mercedes is still in love with Chord

Sam-Take that back now she don't love him!

Amber-Ok I don't know I'm just talking now let me go!

Sam-Ok I will let you go but don't you ever speak on Mercedes or compare me to Chord again! (With that he pushed her away)

Amber- Ouch! Sam she got you so whipped that you will abuse me like this! You're the stupid one Sam not me!

Sam-Bye Amber

Meanwhile in the restroom

**_Knock Knock Knock_**

Mercedes-Sam I will be out in a min

Chord-it's Chord

Mercedes- (swinging the door open) what the fu*k do you want?!

Chord-Mercedes watch how you talk to me

Mercedes- and if I don't? fu*k you!

Chord-Oh really? I can think of a lot of places that happened hmmm let me see your room, my room, your basement, my basement, even our parents room, you naughty, naughty girl you

Mercedes-Chord you was my first, I did a lot of dumb things for you, now move!

(Pushing the door close, Chord caught it and pushed her in pressing his lips to hers)

Mercedes- (pulling back and wiping her mouth) Chord what the hell are you doing?! Sam would hurt me and you if he found out you kissed me

Chord-I missed you so much Cedes

Mercedes- you have Amber Chord! What is wrong with you!?

Chord-Cedes tell me you don't miss me (lifting her chin so he could stare in her eyes) tell me

Amber-I don't

Chord-You're lying

Amber- I did at first but not anymore, this Chord I don't miss

Chord-I'm still the same

Amber-No you're not Chord, you're some arrogant as* pretty boy now, I heard you're this big time football star in Tennessee now, why would you leave that to come to Cali?

I don't even know if I like you as a person anymore, I hated your guts when you left, you know Puck and Mike you're best friends who you turned your back on, still wants to

Beat your as* for hurting me right? , And my dad he almost killed Sam thinking he was you, I still want to take them up on that offer

Chord- Come on Cedes you don't hate anyone

Mercedes- I should, I really should

Chord-I'm Sorry, how can I show you

Mercedes- I don't need your damn apologies, it's a little too late for that It's the past I'm happy with Sam

Chord- are you really? Or is he just a stand in for me?

Mercedes-No I love him and I'm happy he's nothing like you

Chord-whatever (he backed Cedes into the wall and dropped to his knees) lifting her leg over his shoulder, (cedes was wearing a cute little summer dress) he slid her panties to the side

Mercedes- (trying her best to push him away) Chord please stop before Sam comes looking for me, Chord stop

Chord took her clit into his mouth circling it with his tongue, Mercedes involuntarily moaned Chord please stop she finally got the strength to push him back

Mercedes- Chord what are you doing are you trying to get us killed, Sam is not wrapped to tight he will hurt the both of us!

Chord was still on his knees in front of Cedes watching her fix her panties and dress

Out of nowhere the door swung open hard slamming into the wall, it was Sam looking like he lost his mind Mercedes Braced herself, she was scared sh*tless

Sam-What the fu*k! Is going on!

Chord- (standing up, smirking and licking his lips) we were just talking

Sam- you motherf*cker! (Sam swung hard at Chord's face Chord ducked and Sam hit the wall)

Mercedes- Sam stop!

Sam-Shut the f*ck up Cedes, (throwing her against the wall) did you fu*k him?!

Mercedes-No! Get off me!

Chord grabbed Sam and tossed him off Mercedes

Chord-Get off her!

Sam- I'm done! Bye Mercedes have a nice life with this sorry Mf! (He stormed out the restroom)

Mercedes turned to Chord he was standing there still smirking

Mercedes-Wipe that stupid as* Smirk off your face, you knew he was going to come looking for me! That's why you kept me in here so long, you sneaky bastard!

Chord-Cedes listen

Whack! She smacked him hard across the face

Mercedes-Shut up! (Pointing in his face) you set this up Chord! To break Sam and I up didn't you?!

Chord-No!

**_Whack! Whack! _**She smacked him again twice

Mercedes-You did! You always were a sneaky jealous bastard! But I never thought you would do something like this! Did your girl help you plan this?!

Chord just stood still

Mercedes- Answer me! (She went to smack him again and he caught her hand)

Chord-Cedes stop! I'm sorry Amber knew I was coming to talk to you but she had no Idea I would take it this far, I admit I was jealous ok! I'm still in Love with you! I love Amber but not like I love you! Why do you think I dated her in the first place it was because she favors you! You're my first Love

Mercedes- if you Love me why would you jeopardize my relationship like this?

Chord- I know I was thinking about myself like always sorry

Mercedes- Sorry! All you can say is Sorry! You right you were thinking about yourself, why have you always been so jealous Chord why! Even when we were together you did conniving sh*t towards people to keep them away from me! You were jealous you couldn't have me all to yourself! I hate you! (She started pounding his hard chest)

All Chord could do was hug her tight

Chord- Cedes stop! I'm sorry I'm so sorry, (he started crying)

Mercedes-stop saying you're sorry!, just stop! Sorry is not going to fix this mess!

Let me go! (Pushing him away), I did still have love for you, you were my first everything, but I love Sam now and only Sam, just get out of my life! Let me go Chord, just let me go! And let me be happy! And you be happy with Amber its time to let me go Chord!

Mercedes- (shaking her head) I hate your fucking guts Chord Overstreet! Just get out of my life now!, I have to go find Sam!

Chord-(reaching out for Mercedes) Cedes Please! Cedes! (Running out the restroom behind her)

Amber stopped him as he was running out

Amber-Chord What's going on!?

Chord-Ambs Move! I have to talk to Cedes and Sam!

Amber-Chord stop just talk to me what did you do?!

Chord- I made a mess of things with Sam and Cedes and I have to fix it

Amber-You did what?!

Pushing Amber to the side and running after Cedes again

Reaching for cedes arm and spinning her around

Chord-Cedes I'm going to fix this ok!

Amber-You can't fix this Chord! I'm not even sure if I can now please let me go

Amber came up grabbing Chord's arm

Amber-let her go find Sam, Chord (Amber was actually hurting for Cedes she felt bad for being a bi*ch towards her) just leave her be, the more you try to fix it the more you will just make a bigger mess

Chord Dropped Cedes arm and let her walk away, he felt like sh*t for what he did to Cedes and Amber he knew he was being unfair to her, he had to let Mercedes live her life like she said and make it up to Amber

Mercedes reached for the door then turned to Amber and Chord

Mercedes- Amber I can tell you're a good person, Chord too but this mess you two made probably can't be fix, I know I can't put all the blame on you two I was wrong too, I shouldn't have let Chord get that close,

Amber-Get that close? Chord what exactly did you do? Mercedes but I didn't…

Mercedes-Amber you was in on it to a certain extent

Amber-I'm sorry

Mercedes- Sorry? (laughing) you know you two were made for each other have a nice life, (she went to walk out then stopped again) Oh by the way Amber I think you need to have a talk with your boyfriend before you kiss him in the mouth, he did have his pretty little face between my thighs in the bathroom

Amber- Chord no you didn't!

Mercedes heard a smack when she walked out; dang Chord got smacked about a million times today she thought

Mercedes ran out the store

Mercedes-Sam! Sam! (Mercedes noticed him on a bench with his head in his hands) Sam?

Sam looked up at her eyes were red and tears was pouring down his face

Mercedes-Sam, baby I'm so sorry it wasn't what it looked lik…

Sam- (cutting her off) Mercedes how could you?…


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**_Amber how could you?_**

Mercedes- Sam he came on to meSam-but you let him! How could you let him get that close?!

Mercedes-It was nothing I could do Sam he cornered me

Sam stood up towering over her

Sam- don't give me that sh*t Mercedes! You let him get that close to you cause you wanted him too! You said you would never hurt me cedes and you did! Do you still love him?!

Mercedes-No Sam!

Sam-Tell the truth

Mercedes- I…I…

Sam-that's what I thought! If you didn't still love him you wouldn't have let him get that close to you, or even in the bathroom!

When Chord said that Pucks words from a talk they had when her and Sam fist met started playing in her mind

_"__I know you still love Chord no matter how much you say you don't"_

**_"_****_I hate him"_**

**_"_****_No you don't you don't hate anyone if you really hated him would you be laying in the bed half naked with his look-alike, if I hated my ex I wouldn't dare date let alone be friends with someone that looks like them, I wouldn't even want them touching me"_**

Sam- and you want to know the fu*ked up part about it is? (He started crying again Mercedes was the first person Sam cried over he didn't even cry when Amber left him) You didn't run after me right away I've been sitting on this bench crying my eyes out waiting for you to run out that door and you didn't, you stayed in there and talked to Chord the guy who broke your heart twice!

Mercedes-but you talked to Amber

Sam-Don't you dare flip this on me Mercedes, you messed up! And I'm done with you! (He through her gifts he brought for her at her) find you a way home! I can't take another heartbreak!

He walked away hopped in his car and sped off, leaving Mercedes

Mercedes- Sam! Wait I'm sorry! I Love you please! (But he was already gone)

Mercedes sat on the ground people were walking pass looking at her crazy but she didn't care she kept crying and screaming for Sam! (Puck's words kept coming back playing in her head she thought she was going crazy) **_I know you still love Chord no matter how much you say you don't! I know you still love Chord no matter how much you say you don't! I know still you still love Chord no matter how much you say you don't!_**

Shut up! (She grabbed her head) Shut up! (Pedestrians on the street really thought she was crazy they started pulling out their phones probably getting ready to call LAPD

She grabbed her phone and quickly called Tina

Tina just happened to be hanging with Santana on their way to the Mall too she looked down at her phone and noticed Cedes calling

Tina-Hello

Mercedes- (screaming through the phone) Tina!

Tina- Cedes! Omg Cedes what's going on!

Santana-Tina! What is it?!

Tina-Cedes! Cedes answer me what happened!

Mercedes-Sam! Chord! , Sam!

Tina-Sam?! What happened to Sam! And what about Chord

Santana-(snatching the phone from Tina's hand) Cedes! What happened?! Are you still at the Mall!?

Mercedes-Yes! Please come get me now

Santana threw Tina her phone and pushed on the gas swerving through traffic

They could see Cedes on the ground

Tina-Omg Tan! There she is hurry up!

Santana illegally parked and they both jumped out running to Cedes

Tina- (bent down) what happened?!

Mercedes-Sam left me!

Tina- Oh Cedes! Why?!

Chord and Amber walked out to see what the big scene outside was Chord took off running towards Mercedes, Tina and Santana

Santana noticed him; she instantly knew that he was Chord and not Sam

She lunged at him

Santana-What did you do to Cedes Chord?! I'm going to kill you! Why are you here in California?! She took a swing at him

Chord-(blocking her hit) Tan! Stop! Just let me help Cedes

Santana-hell no! You stay away from her! I know you did this to her!

Amber ran up and started pulling Chord away

Santana-Oh is this Amber? Mercedes wannabe?! (Jumping at her) you could never be Mercedes!? I'm about to go Lima Heights on your as* you messed with the wrong one! (She pulled a razor out of nowhere, where the hell did she get a razor from out of her hair o_O?)

Tina- (jumping up and pulling Santana back) no Santana they're not worth it lets get Mercedes and go! Before we go to Jail!

Santana-You better be glad my sister saved you, you wannabe and Trouty messed with Mercedes again and I got something coming for your Lips homie!

Tina- (pulling Mercedes up and yanking Santana with them) Come on Tan! Lets go the Cops are coming!

Amber-Yeah Chord lets go we don't have time for this hot mess, pointing towards Santana and her friends

Tina-what Trick!? (She took her fist and through a hard punch at Amber's face knocking her to Chord) Say it again!

Santana- Come on Tina! (They pulled Mercedes to the Car hopped in and sped off)

They were long gone about time the Cops got there, they made a huge scene

Once they got home Mercedes ran to her room still crying her eyes out and repeating Sam's name over and over again they really thought she loss her mind

Tina-Cedes, what happened we know it had something to do with Chord, but we can't help you if you don't talk

Mercedes-(rocking back and forth) Puck please call Puck and Mike

Tina looked at Santana; Santana grabbed her phone and dialed Puck's Number

Puck answered on the first ring he knew something was wrong because Santana never called him

Puck-Hello, what's going on?

Santana-Puck something is wrong with Cedes she's asking for you and Mike (clicked Puck hung up in her face, 10 mins later he was banging on the door)

Santana and Tina was always there for her, but Puck and Mike was really there when Chord broke her heart they barely left her site they stayed attached to her doing that hard time, always lending their shoulder to cry on or should she say Chest, They along with Tina and Santana and her other high school friends helped her get over her heart break, even giant Finn and her other best friend Kurt, but Kurt and Finn was long gone living their life, she wasn't even sure if they were considered her friends anymore, all she had was her Best friends/ brothers and sisters , Puck, Mike, Tina and Santana

Puck and Mike walked in the room and Saw Cedes rocking back and forth with her knees to her chest crying her heart out she didn't even notice that they walked in

Puck-Cedes?

She looked up, hopped off the bed and fell straight into Puck's Arms

Mercedes-Puck! He left me you warned me Puck you warned me I'm so stupid!

Puck-shhhh..Cedes it's going to be Ok, It's ok

Mercedes-It's not Ok! I messed up I loss the love of my life

Puck-He will forgive you cedes trust me, just relax (he walked her to the bed lay down before you make yourself sick I'm going to go check on Sam ok)

Mercedes scrabbled off the bed and tried to run pass them

Mercedes-I'm going to see him! I need to see him!

Mike grabbed her and wrapped her in his arms

Mike-Mercedes No! Give him time, you're not in your right mind Cedes calm down before you have a nervous break down

Mercedes relaxed in Mike's arm and let him carry her to the bed, she didn't even realize she went to sleep, she woke up and noticed her friends all sleep in the room with her Tina on her Left, Santana on her right and Puck and Mike on the floor next to her bed

She silently started crying when she saw them not because of Sam this time but because her friends has been there for her so much through thick and thin they were truly her brothers and sisters blood couldn't make them any thicker, she hated that they had to go through all her drama with her, she crawled out the bed making sure not to wake them she walked pass her bedroom mirror and gasped when she saw how she looked hair all over her head, eyes blood shot red and puffy and deep bags under her eyes, she went in the bathroom freshened up and went in the kitchen too make dinner for her friends

Mike must smelled the food and woke up, Mercedes literally cooked a thanksgiving dinner for them and it wasn't nowhere near the holiday

Mike-Mhhmm smells good are you feeling better little baby

Mercedes- Yeah brother I thought I was losing my mind, that long nap made me feel better I'm still hurt and exhausted but I will be ok

Mike-You sure will, that's what Love would do to you, I checked on Sam he's going through it too but he will be ok too

Mercedes-What I thought you guys never left

Mike-yeah you were so knocked out, you didn't notice we left, we checked up on our bro and came right back to you

Mercedes- (rubbing Mikes face) I don't know what I would do without you guys, I love you, and I love all you with all my heart

Mike-awww you will be ok without us (laughing) I love you too little baby, we all Love you with our whole hearts as well

Tina came running out the room like she loss her mind Cedes! Cedes!

Mercedes and Mike looked at each other and died laughing

Mike-She right her Crazy girl

Tina- (holding her chest) Omg Cedes I thought you snuck off on us

Mercedes- No baby, I decided to fix you guys dinner

Tina- wow it smells like the holiday in here, let me go freshen then I would get Tan and puck up

Mercedes-Ok

They all ate like one big happy family, and laughed, singed and dance like they did in high school and had some drinks, Mercedes was feeling good even though she was still hurt, being around her family and having liquor in her system made her feel so much better

Weeks and months went by and Sam never came around or answered her calls and when she did see him with Puck and Mike he ignored her like she was invisible, they were out for break and Cedes decided to sneak off to Sam's dorm

She knocked on the door and Sam opened staring at her intensely

Mercedes-Can I come in?

Sam stepped out the way and Cedes walked in She went and sat on his bed and Sam stood against the wall drinking a Gatorade and staring at her, she couldn't help but notice how sexy he look Football has been doing his body good, he was extremely buffer then he was before, hair grew out and he had stubble on his face, he was really looking like stupid Chord now, looking super delicious, he didn't look like her sexy baby face Sam anymore, he was looking like a grown as* Man, she thought "how could he look so good while I look like sh*t, was he even going through it for months like me?"

Sam noticed Cedes loss a ton of weight but still had her Curves he felt bad for her but not too bad she shouldn't have messed up

Sam stood there still staring hard he was always like a mute around her and right now he was scaring her she didn't know what he was thinking, he put his drink down and walked over to her

Sam-Stand up

Mercedes was scared but she stood

Sam-Take your clothes off

Mercedes-What?….

Sam-Now!

Mercedes was shaking at the tone of his voice but dropped her clothes she stood there as naked as the day she came into this world

Sam walked up to her towering way over her (damn did he get taller too?)

Sam-Lay down

Mercedes laid down, all Sam had on was sweats and boxers hanging off his hips no shirt and barefoot her favorite attire, he dropped his sweats and boxers climbed between her legs and swiftly entered her

Mercedes-Sam you didn't use a Cond…

Sam-Shut up, (he started thrusting hard in her Cedes hadn't been intimate with Sam in months it was a little painful, even though this was messed up she couldn't help but enjoy it she reached for Sam and he grabbed her arms and pinned it above her head) don't touch me (still thrusting in her) he reached his peak and came deep inside her

Cedes reached her peak too

Mercedes-Omg Sa…Sammmm

He jumped off her grabbed a rag out his laundry and tossed it too Cedes she was still laying there shaking from her orgasm

Sam pointed too the bathroom Cedes jumped up, snatched her clothes up and went into the bathroom when she came out Sam was standing there with his pants on holding the door open clearly putting her out

Mercedes was pissed

Mercedes-So this all I am to you now? A quick fu*k! fu*k you Sam

(she reached her hand up to smack him and he caught it)

Sam-No,No,No don't even try it and gently pushed her out the door

Mercedes-You made me feel like a cheap whore!

Sam- Mercedes you making a scene

Mercedes-I don't give a flying fu*k! You won't get this again (she lied) go bang one of those cheerleading bimbos! (Cedes heard about Sam's new rep him and his crew was the men on campus, Puck, Mike and a few of his other Jock buddies and Sam was the pack leader females were flocking to Sam throwing their selves at him, she wasn't sure if he was sleeping around but she was jealous)

Mercedes- Oh and thanks for asking me was I on the pill, guess what I'm not! And you better not be banging these bimbos raw then banging me without a condom, because I put this on everything! I will kill you if I catch anything! Or my dad would kill you, (putting her hands dramatically over her mouth) Oh I forgot he already tried too oops my bad!

Mercedes knew that was a low blow she knew Sam would never put her life in danger she was just pissed at him

Sam-Mercedes you know I would never jeopardize your health! Real mature Mercedes hitting below the belt, go the hell home you're embarrassing yourself and with that he slammed the door in her face

Cedes turned around and Saw people whispering and looking

Mercedes-The f*ck yall looking at!? ( then stormed out the building to her car)

She got into her car and text Sam phone

**_To Sam: Ohhh I got you Sam you're going to make me feel like a cheap whore, I got you, two can play this game, but baby I can play it better it's on! _**

**_Reply to Cedes: This is not a game Cedes!_**

**_Reply to Sam: Now it is!_**

**_Next Chapter coming real soon :-)_**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the favorites and good reviews guys I really appreciate it :-)**

**_To Sam: Ohhh I got you Sam you're going to make me feel like a cheap whore, I got you, two can play this game, but baby I can play it better it's on! _**

**_Reply to Cedes: This is not a game Cedes!_**

**_Reply to Sam: Now it is!_**

Mercedes drove home and stormed in the house to her room and flopped on the bed still pissed at Sam her phone started ringing she noticed it was Santana

Mercedes-Yeah?

Santana-Ewww what's up with the attitude? I was calling to see if you and Tina wanted to have a girls night out, its been to much drama going on in your life you need to relax and let loose for a change and forget about Sam for a min, (if only Santana knew that Mercedes snuck off to Sam's dorm today and was played)

Mercedes-That's fine

Santana- what's wrong?

Mercedes-Nothing

Santana- Cedes I know something is wrong you can't put anything pass me

Mercedes- I snuck off to Sam dorm when you and Tina left

Santana-what? What happened did he let you in?

Mercedes- yeah he let me in alright

Santana-what do that mean? You guys talked right that's why you snuck off to see him in the first place

Mercedes-That was the plan we did something but it wasn't talking at all

Santana- wow we'll talk later, how about you Tina and I go out for food and drinks, have a girls night out no Drama, no Puck, Mike or Sam just us, and we can talk more about Sam when I get there

Mercedes-ok Tan see you when you get here

Santana and Tina made it home and went into Mercedes room

Santana- you look pissed what happened between you two when you went over there?

Mercedes- this crazy f*cker, made me strip down to my birthday suit, Butt naked as all out doors, made me lay down and we had sex

Tina- but you wouldn't have did it if you didn't want to right?

Mercedes-yea I actually did want it you know I'm weak when it comes to Sam I probably would do just about anything he ask me like a fool, so I did it, I haven't talked or been intimate with Sam in months, I thought well were not talking but at least were getting somewhere, at least I can see that he's still attracted to me

Santana- that's a start

Mercedes- yea but the sex was all wrong it was angry sex

Tina- that's the best type of sex

Mercedes- no it was furious like he was trying to hurt me he was thrusting super hard and wouldn't let me touch him, and I actually had a orgasm, I feel like a idiot

Santana- he's an as*

Mercedes-and what's messed up is he didn't use protection didn't even attempt too

Tina- did he at least pull out

Mercedes- hell no he didn't and he stayed in there a little before he jumped off me, he didn't look like he regretted it or like he made a mistake, then he tossed me a rag to wash off then literally through me out he made me feel so cheap

Tina- omg Cedes you could get pregnant and you don't know what Sam's been doing these past months

Santana- he is like the most popular guy in school now the bimbos in school literally fall at his feet, Puck and Mikes too

Tina- hell they better leave Mike alone I will cut a bi*ch I really would

Santana- Trust me we know Tina, Cedes I can't stand Sam but I know him enough to know he won't put your health in danger I know for sure he's using protection with others if he is sleeping around he's not that stupid at least not when it comes to that, what I think he's trying to do is trap you and get you pregnant

Mercedes- why? He don't talk to me and he has football and school why would he want to trap me I should be the one trapping him, he's this superstar football player now and he's sexy as hell it's probably girls lined up to trap him

Santana- Sam don't think rational when if comes to you Cedes, he's obsessively crazy over you, just like Chord was, he's still pissed about the situation with Chord that's why he's giving you the silent treatment,

Mercedes- I don't think I will get pregnant I didn't with Chord

Tina- just because you didn't with Chord do not mean you won't with Sam maybe it wasn't meant for you to get pregnant by Chord, you have to be more Careful with Sam next time Cedes if there is a next time, you better hope you don't get pregnant daddy Jones would be furious and he might try to hurt Sam again,

Santana- Tina's right, but I think you should play him at his own game

Tina- what?! No be the bigger person Mercedes

Mercedes- Tina I love you and usually agree with you but I'm with Tan on this and she didn't influence me I made up my mind to get him back even before I pulled off from the campus

Tina- well what exactly are you going to do?

Mercedes- don't know yet but I will come up with something

Santana- ha! That's my sister (high fiving) her you get that asshole back

Tina- you two are on your own but Cedes just be careful something is really wrong with that boy he got a few loose screws in his head especially when it comes to you, and he's probably emotionally unstable since that incident between you two and your ex, and just a day before that your dad tried to kill him he didn't get a chance to recover from that then boom here comes dumb as* Chord and that wannabe girlfriend of his slithering their way in like a snake and spitting venom everywhere, can you imagine what's going on in that confused brain of his

Mercedes- yeah he's crazy but not crazy enough to hurt me and besides he played me Tina banged me then threw me out like a Random slut I have to get him back some type of way

Tina- can't be to careful cedes

Mercedes- gosh Tina ok I will be careful

Tina- good

Mercedes already had in mind what she was going to do and she was most definitely going to put her plan in motion soon

Later that day her, Tina and Santana decided to go out for food and drinks at a spot everyone hung out at Called the lab. It was a science theme restaurant they did not want to feel like they were at school but they heard the restaurant served really good food and drinks so they decided to stay, they walked in and was seated by a table full of girls that probably attends USC, the girls started whispering and staring at Mercedes Santana noticed and spoke up

Santana- what the hell y'all looking at go back to gossiping about whom y'all sucked off last night or go back in the restroom and throw up your food and stop looking over at us the girls looked shook and turned their attention away

Santana- that's what I thought

Tina- haha, you got them good Tan I bet they won't look over here again

Mercedes- they probably heard about what Sam did to me you know it probably made it around the school already I did make a scene, but you know what I don't care  
_

Mercedes let loose for a couple weeks hanging out with her girls but she never forgot about her payback, she was relaxing watching TV and decided to attempt to talk to Sam she dialed his phone no answer, she dialed again straight to voicemail, she sent Sam plenty messages he never answered her back until she sent the last message,

**To Sam:** **_so you're ignoring me now, Sam we need to talk and just forget about this madness_**

**Sam to Mercedes**- **_I don't want to talk to you go talk to Chord!_**

**Mercedes to Sam**- **_so this is what this about, you're being a as* to me because of what happened with Chord Sam I apologized I know I hurt you, but how can we fix this If we're playing these childish games, grow the hell up Sam!_**

**Sam to Mercedes**- **_f*ck you Mercedes_**,

**Mercedes to Sam**- **_Sam you're an as*, what has gotten in to you?!_**

**Sam to Mercedes**- **_you Mercedes! You got me like this! _**

**Mercedes to Sam**- **_ok Sam you want to play the childish games, I will play too! Like I told you before, I can play better baby _**

**Sam to Mercedes**- **_please you don't have it in you Mercedes_**

**Mercedes to Sam**- **_let the games begin!_**

**_ Time for some fun!_**

A thought popped in her head she got up to check for Santana and Tina, Santana was in her room probably sleeping Tina was out with Mike, Mercedes tip toed in her room she took a long hot shower, when she got out she decided to straighten out her Natural curls and add a little length to it adding a few extensions and big loose flowing curls, she made her face up with her favorite Mac products and pulled out her sexiest bra and panty set, a long Chanel trench coat her mother brought her for Christmas the year before and her high sexy Chanel pumps, she dressed and snuck out before Santana could hear her, she called Puck and started a short conversation to make sure he wasn't at the dorms, she hopped in her car and made her way to campus, it was after hours and she knew she wasn't allowed she walked in the door, she didn't see anyone, then walked full speed down the hall she got to Sam's room and lightly Knocked on the door,

Sam opened clearly not expecting to see her, lately she didn't know what Sam was capable of she was actually a little scared of him but stood at his door with confidence she couldn't fold under pressure, she had to go through with her plan

Mercedes- are you going to let me in? Sam just stared at her with that same crazy look in his eyes like before, she pushed pass him and shut the door, Sam walked ahead of her towards his bed when he turned to face Cedes she was standing there in just her bra, panties, Chanel pumps and her trench coat was laying by her feet on the floor Sam eyes popped out his head, Mercedes was looking sexy she slimmed out in a unhealthy way from stressing but you couldn't tell because her body was looking wonderful she walked up to Sam snatched his pants and boxers down, he didn't have a shirt on like always (did he own shirts anymore? she thought), then she pushed him back on the bed with his pants and boxers dangling from his ankles she snatched his clothing completely off then, pulled her panties down stepping out of them leaving her heels on and hopped on top of him,

She never liked being on top but tonight was different, she started riding him slow Sam just laid there confused with his mouth open she started off very slow but she was feeling to good, she started moving faster Sam dared not to moan nor make any type of noise he didn't want her to know how good she felt, Mercedes knew Sam was trying to hold his moans in so she started riding him even Faster and moaning at the same time Sam's mouth hung open formed into a O shape, he reached for her and she smacked his hands away

Mercedes- don't touch me! (She was playing him at his own games)

Sam could break her in two if he wanted too but he didn't touch her like she asked and she started riding faster and harder while digging her nails deep into his chest, the sensation was feeling so good to Sam that all he could do was grab a pillow and bite

Mercedes snatched and tossed the pillow to the floor

Mercedes- no I want to see your sexy face while I'm riding you, (Mercedes had him right where she wanted him vulnerable) he couldn't grab Cedes and she kept stopping him from grabbing anything else, all he could do was rub his hands over his face and through his hair while biting his lips super hard, he looked to sexy Mercedes had him gone he was making all types of sex faces and his eyes were rolling in the back of his head, Mercedes was so turned on by looking at him, she wanted him to scream her name she knew he couldn't hold his moans in to much longer she started riding even faster and she was right, he started whimpering like a Hurt puppy and moaning with her name stuttering on his lips

Sam- ce...ce...ceeeeddddssss... Shhhitttttt...thhhhiiiisssss...fe...fe...feeelsss. ..sooooooo...go...gggggooooooodddddd, oooooohhhhhhh...Iiiiiiiii...llllloooovvvvveeeeee, yyyyyooooouuuuuuu...(he hit his climax and couldn't hold off from touching her anymore he grabbed her waist hard ( she probably would be bruised by tomorrow) he thrusted upward hard into Mercedes she reached her climax, screaming his name at the top of her lungs , his upward thrust made her squirt all over him, when it was over she jumped up grabbing her coat up off the floor, forgetting to grab her panties and ran into the bathroom, she came out with her coat back on wrapped around her easing backwards towards the door , Sam was still laying there stuck like he couldn't move looking at her confused his face was soft he didn't have that crazy look in his Green, glazed eyes anymore he opened his mouth to say something and Mercedes stopped him,

Mercedes- I gotta go but whew Thank you for that mind blowing orgasm, boy that member you got between your legs is golden, she slowly opened up the door Sam covered his self still totally confused

She slowly started easing backwards out the door Sam stood up wrapping his sheet around him as she was easing out the door she stopped

Mercedes- oh by the way Chord is so much better in bed!

Sam eyes turned so dark green they almost looked black and demonic he was furious,

Mercedes-Oh and by the way how much I owe you she pulled out five one dollar bills and tossed them to the floor falling by his feet he looked down at the money then back up at her, he looked out of his mind he hurriedly grabbed for his pants losing his balance while Trying to put them on Mercedes didn't know what he was going to do and didn't wait to find out she took off running down the hall before Sam could dress all the way she didn't know she could run that fast in high heels, when she got around the corner she leaned against the wall talking to her self

Mercedes- omg cedes did you just ride your ex into the mattress shit I don't know if he's even my ex, then I toss money to him like he's a prostitute and mention my ex who caused this drama in the first place! omg what has gotten into you Mercedes? Omg I left my panties! she covered her mouth omg! I didn't make him use protection and he didn't care you're just as bad as him she heard hard foot steps around the corner she knew it was Sam

Sam- Mercedes I know you're still in here you come use me then toss money at me like I'm a cheap male whore and you mention that fuckers name how dare you come over here and play with my emotions Mercedes! (It sounded like he punched the wall)

Mercedes- you started this Sam! Paybacks a motha isn't it?! I told you I could beat you at your own game guess what I win you asshole! She could hear him getting closer she took off running again someone saw her and started yelling hey hey! What are you doing

In here?! She didn't bother to look back she kept running out the dorms to her car looking like a crazy ex, pantiless, hair and coat flowing in the wind she jumped in the car and cracked up laughing she had to give herself a tap on the back she had him looking like a fool, hair wild, lips swollen, scratches deep in his chest and her juices glistening all over his toned stomach,

She started her car and sped off to her apartment, she noticed Mike's car parked outside, she knew Tina was home from hanging with Mike she was hoping they were sleep she didn't have time for Tina's advice or Santana's snooping

She snuck in the apartment it was pitched black she walked into her room and noticed a silhouette standing in the middle of the floor, she screamed thinking it was Sam she turned the light on and noticed it was Santana standing there with her arms folded

Mercedes- (holding her chest) Santana! You scared me I thought you were Sam!

Santana-Why would you think I was Sam?

Mercedes- I don't know

Santana- you don't know? Mmhmmm ok where are you coming from then?

Mercedes- I went to the drug store

Santana- Oh really? dressed like a high-class prostitute, wait do you have anything on under that hot as* trench coat? And why do you smell like sex? Omg! You just came from Sam's didn't you?!

Mercedes- (shutting the door) Hush before you wake Tina and Mike

Santana- you did just leave Sam's!

Mercedes started smiling, then had a fit of laughter she was laughing so hard tears we're pouring down her face

Santana- Ok let me in on the joke I want to laugh too

Mercedes-Ok let me freshen up then I will tell you

30 mins later Mercedes came out ready for bed with Santana sitting on the bed waiting on her

Santana- Ok honey gets right to it

Mercedes- Ok I went over to Sam's

Santana-I knew you did now what happened

Mercedes started telling her the story detail-to-detail Santana was in tears laughing

Santana-Omg you got him good girl!

Mercedes-Yes I had him whimpering and moaning like a girl!

Santana-Omg you must demonstrate it, how was he sounding!

Mercedes- he was like ce...ce...ceeeeddddssss... Shhhitttttt...thhhhiiiisssss...fe...fe...feeelsss. ..sooooooo...go...gggggooooooodddddd, oooooohhhhhhh...Iiiiiiiii...llllloooovvvvveeeeee, yyyyyooooouuuuuuu!

Santana- Hahahaha! I can't wait until I see him! You were dead wrong for mentioning Chord, but I have to high five you for what you did!

Mercedes- I Know I feel bad about that part, but oh well I can't take it back now

Santana and Mercedes heard the door open and looked up to see Tina standing in the door

Mercedes was hoping Tina didn't hear her she was not in the mood for one of her lectures

Santana-Oh gosh here comes Tina messing up the fun

Tina-Shut the hell up Tan, I heard everything you guys said you we're loud enough

(Tina's face went from serious to enthused she started laughing loud) I heard everything you said and even though I don't agree with all of it that was hilarious, you go girl you got him! Hahahaha!

Mercedes and Santana looked at each other and joined her they all were laughing,

Happy that they didn't wake Mike up to hearing them talk about his boy

**The next day** They all met up at the school to pick their classes for the next semester

Santana was walking down the hall and noticed Sam in the locker room with the door propped open

Santana- (she started waving) Sam! Hey Sammy! Long time no see!

Sam- what do you want Santana? What are you up too and don't call me Sammy

Santana- I can't speak to an old friend

Sam- Tan you don't even like me

Santana- Oh Sammy don't be silly what makes you think that?!

Sam- Do you want me to tell you all the reasons why you don't like me its about a million reasons, you showed me times and times before

Santana- Sammy you're so wrong, you're my buddy

Sam- Ok Santana that's enough I know you good enough to know you're up to something now what in the hell do you want?! Because you're wasting my time

Santana formed a devious grin on her face

Santana- (she started talking really loud) I heard Mercedes had you whimpering last night!

Sam- (talking low through his teeth) shut the hell up now

Santana- Hahaha! She had you moaning like a little bi*tch (she started demonstrating him) ce...ce...ceeeeddddssss...Shhhitttttt...thhhhiiiis ssss...fe...fe...feeelsss...sooooooo...go...gggggo oooooodddddd, oooooohhhhhhh...Iiiiiiiii...llllloooovvvvveeeeee, yyyyyooooouuuuuuu. Hahaha!

Sam did a stance like he was about to run towards her

Santana took off running down the hall when she turned the corner she ran straight into Mercedes and Tina

Tina- Whoa! Santana what is going on?

Santana- Sam's coming run!

Mercedes- Santana what did you do!?

Santana- Hahaha! I will tell you later, just run!

They looked up the hall and Sam was coming straight towards them they all screamed and ran out the school, they stopped by their cars to catch their breath

Mercedes- Santana what did you do to that crazy boy?!

Santana-I was like I heard Mercedes had you whimpering last night! Then I started demonstrating it I was like ce...ce...ceeeeddddssss... Shhhitttttt...thhhhiiiisssss...fe...fe...feeelsss. ..sooooooo...go...gggggooooooodddddd, oooooohhhhhhh...Iiiiiiiii...llllloooovvvvveeeeee, yyyyyooooouuuuuuu hahahaha!

They all started laughing

Tina- Hahaha! Tan leave that boy alone! You're crazy!

They heard footsteps and looked up to see Sam getting closer and closer they jumped in the closest car, which was Santana's and sped off

Meanwhile at the school

Sam stopped and watched Santana's car speeding off he heard laughing behind him he turned around and noticed Puck, Mike and his other Jock buddies laying on the ground laughing

Sam-Oh I guess I amuse you guys this isn't funny, I don't know why Mercedes keep playing with me!

Puck-Whoa calm down pretty boy, you started this remember, Mercedes told me how you did her, I should kick your as*, but Mercedes is in the wrong too so you get a pass, you guys need to talk

Mike- he's right because this (pointing to angry Sam) is not healthy at all; you guys are to young for this drama,

Puck-Yea man go sleep it off or something you've been getting to worked up over Mercedes you need to suck it up what she did to you is over you need to forgive her before you lose all you're mind I think half of it is already gone

Mike- what you two got going on is a **_Weird, Fu*ked up situation_**

Sam didn't say a word he just walked away from them

Meanwhile in the car

Santana- Omg! Sam is one scary Fu**ker! And when the hell did he get that buff and sexy! Ok I'm done it was fun while it lasted

Mercedes- don't get scared now Tan! I know I started this but maybe we need to chill it was fun but Sam is scaring me I got my pay back now I'm done

Tina- Mercedes you think this craziness is over well its not you started this! This mess is going to get worst; you guys need to stop this

Santana- oh shut up Tina you were just having fun too now you want to be serious get out of here!

Tina-Ok it was fun but enough is enough Mercedes that boy is weak right now we don't know what he's capable of, he's going to end up hurting you Mercedes,

Mercedes- No he's not!

Tina- Mercedes you could look at him and could tell he's breaking you're not in you're right mind either Mercedes, You and Sam need to stop the childish games and talk like normal adults before you both end up in the Looney bin! Together!

Mercedes- Tina shut up now!

Santana- you both shut up! We were just having fun now you two are arguing, calm down, Mercedes Tina might be right talk to Sam please

Mercedes- Talk? Talk?! We haven't talked in months all we do is argue and play games that's all we know how do to now, I don't know if Sam and I are right for each other anymore we're toxic! We will never be right again!

Tina- Mercedes! Don't talk like that you will be right you're to young to be going through this Mercedes!

Mercedes- what the hell do you know Tina! Lets just get home I'm done talking to you two!

Tina- you know what you're right I don't know anything

Santana- Mercedes what is wrong with you?! You just went from 0 to 60 just like that (she snapped her fingers) we don't argue we don't do this, something is going on with you Mercedes

Mercedes- Nothing is going on with me its you two thinking you know me it was all giggles and games with you Santana now you think you're my therapist! Both of you can fu*k off (she jumped out the car and ran in the house once they got to their destination)

Tina started crying

Tina-Omg Tan what did I do wrong,

Santana- You didn't do anything wrong Tina Mercedes is going through something lets just be there for her, she can scream, say hurtful things but lets not turn our backs on her I need to figure out what's going on with her, Sam is a part of it but its something else going on too, its time I go have a talk with Sam

Tina- by yourself? I will go with you

Santana- No I need to talk to him alone

Sam was sitting in his dorm room with his head hanging low when he heard a knock on the door he opened it and was shocked to see this person standing at his door

Sam-Santana?

_**Wow what could be going on with Mercedes? Something's not right, is she and Sam out of their minds like people say they are, will this unhealthy drama keep going or will it eventually get better? Who knows,**_

**_Next chapter coming next hope you guys enjoyed :-)_**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**Sam was sitting in his dorm room with his head hanging low when he heard a knock on the door he opened it and was shocked to see this person standing at his door**_

_**Sam-Santana?**_

Santana-Hey Sam, before you say anything I'm not here for any foolishness we need to talk (she stepped in and Sam closed the door) lets sit

Sam- what's going on Santana you never showed up to my dorm, and I'm still pissed at you for what you pulled on me earlier

Santana-I apologize Sam, I really do, Sam I don't like this mess you and Mercedes are going through and something is not right with Mercedes

Sam- what do you mean? You know what I don't want to hear it; she was all brave and confident when she showed up at my door last night, now something is wrong with her pshhh.. I'm not buying it

Santana- No Sam she was ok, then out the blue she snapped on Tina and I

Sam- maybe you deserve it

Santana- No Sam something is seriously wrong with Cedes

Sam- I don't care!

Santana- Sam something is going on with both of you, you've been scaring all of us lately, in all seriousness do you need help Sam, I'm serious I'm concerned

Sam- I don't need fu*king help!

Santana- well what is it?

Sam looked at Santana and his eyes begin to water

Santana- Sam? Are you ok?

He started balling like a baby; Santana wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in, while he cried into her chest

Santana- (rubbing his back) its ok just let it all out

Sam- (still crying) Santana I don't know what's going on with me I'm losing my mind, I've been holding so much in since Mercedes hurt me, I still haven't forgave her Tan I can't, but the weird part about is I actually have forgave Chord I'm not mad at him for what he did anymore, we probably would never be friends but I forgave him, I can't forgave Cedes though I just can't, and I've been holding sh*t in for months, with no one to talk to I'm scared to talk to someone they might think I'm crazy or weak, How could I let a girl make me so weak like this, I Love that girl so much Tan and she hurt me I let my guard down, told her all about my heartbreak, and she still turned around and broke my heart too, I could've forgave her, but I know she's not completely over him, she let him get to close, she could've stopped him and avoided all this mess

Santana-Sam you have to forgave her and stop holding so much in Sam it's not healthy, how could you forgave Chord and not Mercedes the girl who you claim you love so much, people make mistakes Sam, we all do, if you and Mercedes work out I'm quite sure you guys would make more mistakes, Mercedes Love you Sam she made a mistake let it go, it's not healthy to keep holding this grudge, it's time you guys sit and talk like adults

Sam-I don't know if we know how to talk anymore

Santana-well you make her talk, don't let her get you angry, don't give up until she talks to you, this mess you guys are going through is not healthy playing games, not using protection, this is a dangerous game you two are playing, are you trying to get her pregnant? I don't think bringing a baby into this world with the mess you two are going through is safe right now,

Sam just stared at Santana with a guilty look

Santana- why are you looking like that? Omg Sam you were trying to get her pregnant, why Sam?! Do you think this is how you will keep her in your life? How can you be so stupid Sam, Mercedes is not healthy enough to have a baby right now! And you're not sane enough right now to be a father! How can you and Cedes be so reckless Sam! You better hope she's not pregnant!

Sam-I know Santana I was stupid

Santana- Oh yea you were, do you think she could be pregnant?

Sam- how the hell would I know you see her more then me, it might be all in my head but last night after we had sex and she ran off something felt different I was angry when she left but I felt some type of connection with her when she left something I never felt before, I know it wouldn't happen that fast, but I can't put my finger on what I felt

Santana- Sam you guys have plenty of time to start a family but you have to work through this mess before you bring another human being into this world, lets hope she's not pregnant she was super emotional today maybe she was pmsing or something but she's not being herself right now, It's hurting me to my heart to see what you guys are going through I love you two like my own flesh and blood

Sam cracked a smile, the first time he smiled in months, Santana noticed she slipped up

Sam-oh so you don't hate me haha

Santana-omg don't be cute, I admit I can't stand you but I don't hate you I actually do love you like a brother, and one of the reasons why I love you is because of the love you have for my sister I respect that, you're like the little brother I never had, we argue all the time, can't get alone, can't stand each other but I will fu*k someone up if they hurt you, that's the relationship we have,

Sam- the feeling is mutual, I love you like a annoying sister too, I really appreciate you coming over here to talk some sense in me I barely let my two best friends Puck and Mike Talk to me I never listen, but you come over to talk and I listen crazy right?, this the most calm I have been in months, I think I'm going to go back to Tennessee

Santana-what? No! Mercedes would be devastated

Sam-not for good, I need to be around my family for a while at least until the semester starts, you're right I'm not sane right now maybe being around my family would help me cope with what I'm going through

Santana-Mercedes is going to lose it when she finds out, she won't believe you're going home to spend time with you're family she's going to think you leaving her like Chord did, her emotions are all over the place right now I'm afraid for her to find out

Sam-well don't let her find out then, Ok I just need to be away from this drama for a min I'm going to leave tonight I will drive myself and when I come back I will talk to her

Santana- Ok Sam, just make sure you come back Ok; be careful and I hope being around you're family would help you Sam I really hope it does, (she got up and hugged him) see you Sam

Sam- see you Tan (as he let her out the door he called out to her) Tan!

Santana- Yes?

Sam-Thank you again for taking the time out to talk to me I really appreciate it from the bottom of my heart

Santana-No problem Jerk, see you around

Sam packed up quickly and left he didn't say bye to anyone not even his friends he needed to get out of California quick

Santana made it back home when she walked in Tina was waiting on her in the living room

Tina-how did it go I was scared for you I started to jump in my car and drive to you, Sam is not himself right now

Santana-I'm ok we talked he's good, where is Cedes?

Tina- in her room with the door lock she haven't came out since we got home I'm trying to give her space, so is Sam going to attempt to talk to Cedes, and do he know what's going with her?

Santana-he's going to eventually talk to her he's leaving for Tennessee today, and he thinks it's a possibility that she might be pregnant

Tina-Oh gosh I hope she's not, she's not healthy enough to have a baby right now and please tell me Sam's not leaving for good

Before Santana could answer her, Mercedes walked in the room she heard their conversation but all she got out of it was Sam was going to Tennessee

Mercedes- What! Tennessee, Sam is leaving me to go to Tennessee!

Tina-Mercedes calm down

Mercedes- No, Tina, Santana answer me, is Sam leaving to go to Tennessee?! And what gave you the right to go and talk to him!

Santana-Cedes I'm Sorry, I was just trying to help!

Mercedes-I don't need your help! Now answer the question! Is he going to Tennessee?!

Santana-Yes! But he's not going for go….

That's all Mercedes needed to hear was that he was leaving, she didn't listen when Santana tried to tell her it was only Temporary, and she ignored the fact that they mentioned she might be pregnant all she got out of their conversation was that Sam was leaving her she stormed to her room and slammed the door, she picked up her phone and quickly dialed a number, the person she dialed was not Sam, it was someone she shouldn't be calling

**Ring…Ring….Ring…..Ring….** whoever it was finally picked up before Mercedes could hang up

Hello!

Mercedes-You did this; it's all your fault!

What!? Mercedes?

Mercedes- yes you did this, **Chord!** Now he's leaving me you should've never came to California none of this would've happened if you and your girlfriend would have stayed in Tennessee!

Chord-Mercedes what are you talking about!?

Mercedes- Chord! Sam is leaving me to go to Tennessee! You started this!

Chord- Mercedes I don't know what is going on with you but you need to calm down right now!

Mercedes-I hate you! He's leaving me I don't know what I'm going to do!

Chord-Mercedes! Get it together right fu*king now! You call me like you're crazy cause he's leaving you, get it together now Cedes!

Mercedes- No! he would never love me again!

Chord- Mercedes listen to yourself! When did you get so weak Mercedes! Just listen to yourself you don't know how crazy you sound right now! What's wrong with you Mercedes! You always have been this strong girl now you're calling me like some weak individual! Mercedes I'm telling you right now to get it together or I'm calling your parents!

Mercedes-Chord my dad hates you!

Chord-I don't care if calling him would help you I would!

Mercedes- (she started crying) Chord I don't know what's wrong with me!

Chord- that's it I'm coming to California! I'm catching a flight first thing tomorrow morning!

Mercedes-No Chord! Sam would hurt me! If he found out! You already started enough mess as it is!

Chord- well where the fu*k is Sam now huh?! While his girl is losing her mind, you the one that called me Mercedes! I didn't call you!

Mercedes-But Chord!

Chord-But Chord nothing I'm coming to California! (Click he hung up in her face)

**_Wow Mercedes is really losing it hopefully she is pregnant, cause her emotions are all over the place, maybe she is, will her and Sam stop this craziness? Maybe Chord would talk some sense in her like Santana did Sam, Sam didn't listen to his best friends but he listened to Santana, Mercedes not listening to her best friends either hopefully her first Love Chord could help her, or it might be best for Mercedes to go be with her Family as well, and poor Tina and Santana taking all that abuse, lets hope they don't break and give up on her, they can only take so much of this mess_Next Chapter Soon**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Firstly I want to say R.I.P Cory Monteith A.K.A Finn Hudson so sad, gone to soon my prayers are with the fans Lea and the whole glee cast L**

**Secondly work had me working crazy hrs and my nephews were at my home for a while hogging my computer staying on it 247 now it work when it want to work barely charge, screen stay dim ugh sorry about my rant L Little Munchkins messed my poor computer up! so I'm only going to use it to update my story/stories in the future! J doing anything else on it is pure torture but sorry for the wait everyone hope you enjoy this chapter! J**

**_Mercedes- (she started crying) Chord I don't know what's wrong with me!_**

**_Chord- that's it I'm coming to California! I'm catching a flight first thing tomorrow morning! _**

**_Mercedes-No Chord! Sam would hurt me! If he found out! You already started enough mess as it is!_**

**_Chord- well where the fu*k is Sam now huh?! While his girl is losing her mind, you the one that called me Mercedes! I didn't call you! _**

**_Mercedes-But Chord! _**

**_Chord-But Chord nothing I'm coming to California! (Click he hung up in her face)_**

The next day Chord texted Mercedes for the directions to her apartment when Santana saw Chord standing on her doorstep she was furious

Santana- what are you doing here?!

Chord- Santana I don't have Time for your mess where is Mercedes?

Santana- don't worry about where the hell she is, you didn't answer my question why are you here?!

Chord- ask Mercedes why I'm here!

Mercedes came walking out her room

Santana- Mercedes what is he talking about?

Mercedes- it's ok Santana I called him

Santana- What?! You called him, him!? ( pointing to Chord) out of all people! Oh you have really loss you're damn mind!

Mercedes- Santana listen!

Santana- No you listen! did you forget this the as* hole who fu*ked over you twice! the one who Guts you hated so much, the one who came to California with his wannabe girlfriend to break you and Sam up! now you're calling on him! Mercedes do you realize how crazy this looks!  
This is a smack in the face to Tina and I Cedes!

Chord- Santana calm down

Santana- shut up Chord!

Mercedes- Santana I'm sorry! Just hear me out!

Santana- I don't wanna hear it Mercedes! do you know how this makes me feel! I'm hurt Mercedes!

Mercedes-Santana it's not that serious,

Santana- it is serious Mercedes, do you wanna know why?! (She started crying, Santana never cries so Mercedes realized she was really hurt) Tina and I been here for you through everything, through the mess Chord put you through in high school! through all your bullsh*t! Through all this crazy psychotic mess! you and Sam been going through! we've been taking abuse from you the past few days when all we're trying to do is help! You won't talk to us you won't listen to us! but you go and call Chord! Chord!

Tina walked in

Tina- what's going on ?! Chord what the fu*k are you doing here?!

Santana- Apparently Mercedes called him Tina instead of talking to her best friends, her sisters!

Tina- What?! Mercedes really?!

Mercedes- just listen ok! Just listen! I didn't call him with the intentions of talking to him or having him come to California ok! I was so upset that Sam was leaving me! So I called him to yell at him and we ending up talking and he decided to come to me! I'm sorry!

Santana- you shouldn't have called him in the first place Mercedes! If you would've listened to me you would've known that Sam is not leaving you! He needed to be around his family to deal with what he's going through! you know what I'm done! Maybe you can talk some sense into her Chord obviously you're more important to her then her best friends!

Santana stormed out the Apartment

Mercedes-Tan! No! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry sis! please! Santana!

Tina just stood there

Mercedes- Tina, don't leave too I'm sorry I haven't been myself don't give up on me

Tina- I need to check on Santana  
( with that she walked out behind Santana)

She turned to Chord,

Mercedes-Chord, I shouldn't have called you I don't know what I was thinking

Chord looked hurt

Mercedes- Sorry

Chord- it's ok Cedes I understand

Tina and Santana won't give up on you they're just hurt right now, so what are you going to do? Maybe it would be best for you to go and visit your family for a minute too

Mercedes- I don't want to be around my family right now Chord,

Chord- Mercedes it really would be best Mercedes you don't have to go now, but just take my advice ok, I know I should be the last one giving you advice I admit I did break your heart more than once, then I came to California with my conniving ways, trying to get you away from Sam, knowing I should've stayed away, I know I can't take back anything I did, but I still Love yo...

Mercedes stopped him and threw her hands up

Mercedes- stop right there Chord I don't have time for this again

Chord- no Mercedes just listen, I still Love you, you will always be my first Love, I have to let you go Mercedes I want you to be happy with Sam and its hurting me to witness you break like this, I didn't know that you have been going through this mess for months,I hope you work this out with Sam, Mercedes

Mercedes- you don't care Chord so stop with the acting you left me now Sam is leaving me!

Chord started laughing sarcastically and shaking his head

Chord- wow I really did a number on you huh? I'm serious Mercedes and did you not hear Sam is just going to visit family, why are you in denial? Do you want him to leave you?

Mercedes- of course not Chord, I don't know what I want

Chord- go visit your family stay for a couple days and come back you can drive back with me I will take you back to Ohio then make my way to Tennessee , we can rent a car and drive or catch a plane whatever is best for you, I promise I won't try anything you can take my word for it, and while you there maybe you can come to Tennessee find Sam and try to work it out

Mercedes-I don't know Chord I don't even know where Sam's parents live

Chord- remember Amber is his Ex I will get the address from her

Mercedes- I don't know if I want you and Amber involved in any of this

Chord- you put me in this already Mercedes, you called me...Amber and I we're off of that, we both feel like fools for what we did, look if you're down we can leave Tomorrow morning I will go rent the car and we can hop on the road to Ohio Then Tennessee

Mercedes- what about Tina and Santana? I wanna make things right with them before I leave

Chord- they will be alright, work it out with them when you get back

Mercedes- Chord I don't think this is an good idea I will take you're word for it, go be with my family but I think you should just go back to Tennessee without me, I will catch a flight home myself

Chord- Trust me Cedes, like I said before Amber and I are off of that,  
I already had a talk with Amber, she knows better

Mercedes-Chord just leave ok

Chord- Mercedes please I came here for you as a friend, forgave me Mercedes you have too, you really hate me don't you?

Mercedes- Chord I don't hate you, I try to but I can't, I still Love you, you're my first Love,but my Love for you is that I will always have Love in my heart for you but I can never Love you again like I Love Sam, we can work on being friends again at some point but not now Chord,

Chord- I will take that, but Cedes I...

Mercedes- just leave now Chord! I don't know why I called you in the first place

Chord- Really Mercedes!? I don't have time for the bullsh*t! but remember you called me! And I hopped my.. as you would say " My dumb ass!" on a plane to come to you (And with that he walked away with his head hanging low)

Mercedes- Well I didn't tell your dumb, stupid ass to come now did I?! (Mercedes realized what she said) Chord I'm so sorry!

Chord- (throwing his hands in the air and turning back to Cedes) Mercedes, I'm staying for a day or so if you need me just call me, I'm leaving! (mumbling under his breath, "ole crazy ass")

Mercedes- Chord!

Chord- bye cedes ( he slammed the door in here face)

Mercedes plopped down on the couch thinking to herself (da*n Mercedes you're just running everyone away huh?

The day went on and she never heard from Tina and Santana she texted and called their phones all day with no answer, she didn't blame them for being mad at her but also thought, out of everything they've been through together how could they give up on her now maybe she deserved it

Meanwhile Chord was out grabbing him something to eat when he ran into puck and Mike

Puck- oh hell no I know that's not who I think it is, Chord?

Chord- hey what's up Puck

Puck- don't what's up me what the hell are you doing here, you caused enough drama, I should kick your as*! (Puck jumped at him)

Mike- (jumping in between Chord and Puck) woah! Lets not do this here please Puck it's not worth it, I don't know about you but I'm tired of the drama, Chord what are you doing back in California?

Chord-I'm here for Mercedes

Puck- what's going on with Mercedes?

Chord- she thought Sam was leaving her so she freaked out and called me to chew me out, but it backed fired on and I decided to come to her, look I know I shouldn't be here but I care about Mercedes and I want to be here for her, you guys were my best friends at one point, you should understand the Love I have for Cedes unfortunately she don't want me here now

Mike- good and yeah we "were" your best friends

Puck- who you turned your back on after you moved back to your hometown

Chord- I know I'm sorry, I still consider you guys my best friends who I lost touch with, I know you're best friends with Sam now and I'm not his favorite person but let's just get over this drama and be here for Mercedes and in you guys case for Mercedes and Sam

Puck- you know what I'm going to be there for Cedes and Sam, but you and I probably would never be friends again I don't know but you turned your back on us and messed over Cedes twice, sh* t three times in my eyes because you came here and started all this drama between Cedes and Sam, Chord I'm going to be the bigger person and forgive you maybe we can be friends again or maybe not but I advice you to just stay away from Cedes until she gets her head together, if she decide to let you back in her life that's on her, but for now just lay low ok and we're cool, (walking in Chords face) If you cause anymore drama I will kick your pretty boy as* and I know my boy Mike over here don't have a problem joining me

Chord- no need for all that I will stay away from Mercedes right now but if she wants me by her side there's nothing you two or Santana and Tina can do about it, I might be a jealous asshole when it comes to Cedes but y'all gotta give me more credit then that you know I wouldn't intentionally hurt Cedes you two were my best friends at one point

Mike-True that, but the sh*t you and your girl pulled we don't know what you're willing to do to get next to Mercedes

Puck- enough of the talking like I said just stay away from Mercedes right now, understand?

Chord- understood

Puck- good,see you around

Chord walked away with his head hanging low, Puck called out to him

Puck- Chord?!

Chord-Yeah?

Puck- Maybe after all this drama over we can learn do forgive and forget and grabbed a beer or something you,Mike and I just like old times but for now stay away from her

Chord- of course man

Meanwhile Mercedes decided to call Mikes phone but it went straight to voicemail then she called Puck and he answered on the Second ring

Mercedes- Noah

Puck- eww Mercedes please don't call me that

Mercedes- I'm sorry Puck have you seen Tina and Santana

Puck-No but I just ran into your Ex Mercedes please tell me you didn't call him

Mercedes- puck I don't even wanna talk about it but Tina and Santana walked out on me and I haven't seen or talked to them all day

Puck- they will come around, you guys can't stay mad at each other for long

Mercedes- I don't know Puck I've been a real psychotic bi*ch lately I need to go out

Puck- I heard there's this bar that's having Karaoke tonight, we can hang there, you Mike and I we haven't sung in a while maybe that would clear your had like it did in high school

Mercedes- I'm down, come pick me up tonight, I pray Tina and Santana come around

Puck- they will baby, see you tonight ok

Mercedes- ok Puck

Later on that evening Puck and Mike picked Mercedes up to her Surprise a lot of USC students were at the bar, she thought Damn do everybody have fake Ids in college, she was not surprise to see Tina and Santana both sitting at a table eyeing her still cleary upset and Chord sitting in the corner drinking a beer looking like he lost a puppy or his favorite toy he made eye contact with her and stood up like he was getting ready to walk towards her, Mike gave him that don't you dare look and he sat back down

Mercedes sat at the table with Puck and Mike all night avoiding eye contact with Tina,Santana and Chord while sipping on cherry coke she was not in the mood to drink, or even be out really she just asked Puck to take her out before she went even more crazy at home, she had to sit through most of the night feeling eyes on her from her ex and best friends while also listening to the horrible screeching and singing on stage, she knew she could out sing mostly everybody in there with the exception of Santana but didn't want to get up and sing without her best girls on her side

Mike- Cedes you need to get up there and put these poor people to Shame

Mercedes- Bro, I'm not in the mood plus I don't know what to sing

Mike- Sing anything on your mind Cedes you and I both know you have a long list of things on your mind right now, go ahead before someone else get up there and make our ears bleed

Puck-Yea sexy momma go head

Mercedes looked over at Chord and a song popped in her head one of her favorite songs by **_Ciara So Hard_** because of the lyrics it self, she stood up and walked to the stage whispering something to the dj then grabbed the Microphone,

The beat starting playing she closed her eyes and started feeling it, thinking about Sam and everything Chord put her through this song was not only dedicated to the Love of her life Sam but her Ex Chord who she thought would be her forever she started singing swaying to the beat with her eyes still closed tight

**So Hard**

_Oooooooo_

He made it so hard

_To trust someone_

_He made it so hard_

_To fall in love _

_Not tryna mess up this relationship ( Santana,Tina) (thinking)_

She opened her eyes to see Tina and Santana on the side of her singing back up she was so lost in the beat that she didn't hear them come on stage she smiled to her self then closed her eyes again

Cause the last man did me that way You gon' do the same things I Don't wanna be this way But I'm hoping you can change the way that I feel

_You see (Santana and Tina, oooo)_

_I trusted him with everything_

_Never held back anything _

_Thought we be together for the rest of our lives_

_So suddenly he took his love away _

_And made it hard to trust again_

**_(pre-chorus) (Mercedes,Tina and Santana singing pre-chorus)_**

_I know I been holding back_

_But he really hurt me bad_

_I don't wanna take my past and put it all on u_

_I'm not tryna hold you back _

_Really hope you understand _

_I don't know what I'm gonna do_

**_(Chorus) (Mercedes,Tina and Santana)_**

_When I think of what he did to me _

_It makes me hard to fall in love_

_When I think about just what I need _

_It makes it hard to trust someone _

_Baby I gotta let go_

_Don't wanna miss out on love this time _

_Gotta leave those things behind_

_Whatever's yours, you call it ours_

_Send flowers with love you keep me showered_

_And so did my ex-man at first_

_You see what started out so simple_

_All flew out the window_

_There I go comparing you to him again (_she opened her eyes and pointed to Chord)

_Its keeps holding me down_ (Santana and Tina, _I gotta let it go)_

_I wanna give love a chance (_Santana and Tina, _Cause you may never know)_

_Baby you could be the one for me_

_Yes the only one for me _

_And I don't wanna lose a good thing no_

_(pre-chorus)_

_(chorus)_

_one disappointment, one heartbreak_

_too many mistakes in love I made_

_I can't come with all this baggage_

_Thinking he's gon' have it_

_See I know I'm selfish_

_But I gotta let it go_

_Close that chapter close that book (_she stared at Chord with tears in her eyes)

Faith and love is all it ever took

_That's why I never gave up_

_And I never gave in_

_Cause I know true love is waiting on me again_

_(pre-chorus)_

_(chorus) (Mercedes,Tina,Santana)_

_He made it so hard to trust someone _

_he made it so hard to fall in love_

_ ooooooooo_

Every jumped up out there seat applauding her she looked around and noticed that Puck, and Mike were taping the whole performance, she looked into Chord green eyes they were red like he had been crying he put his drink down and walked out the bar Mike went to chase after him while pulling Puck with him, Puck waved him off and looked back to Mercedes still applauding, Mike smack him in the back of the head and made him go with him to check on Chord

Mercedes ran off stage in a hurry and to the restroom, while Santana and Tina followed behind her she closed and locked the door behind them and rested against the wall silently crying

Santana- I'm still mad at your ass, but I'm still here for you I swear if you yell, curse me or pull any of your crazy acts on Tina and I we're done, we're walking out and don't you dare come chase after us or blow our phones up trying to apologize, you will have to handle your own sh*t, now talks to me why did you run off stage?

The lyrics to that song was so true and it hit her like a ton of bricks

Mercedes-The lyrics I just sung was so true I love Sam so much but maybe I was still holding on the Chord, like the lyrics say, he has made it hard to Love Sam with my full heart until that incident happened, you know how they say you don't know what you're missing till its gone? Well that was the case with me I thought I loved Sam with my whole hurt until Chord brought his ass to California,… after Sam left me and I literally had a nervous break down that made me Love and appreciate Sam even more , even though we've been going through some crazy sh*t my Love for him grow more and more that's why I've been going crazy amongst what else is going on with me, I see Sam in my future, the song says "_close that chapter close that book"_ Chord is that chapter that I need to close, maybe in the future we can be friends but I'm done reading that chapter for now, I know he came all the way out here for me but maybe I'm that chapter that he needs to close in his life as well and he knows that, that's why he stormed out when the song was over

Tina- Talk to him Mercedes before he leaves town that's the least you can do, after that is done start thinking about what you're going to do about you and Sam

Mercedes- Ok I would talk to Chord, I decided to go visit my parents after that I would try to work it out with Sam, if we can't fix what's broken with us then maybe I need to close the chapter on both of the green eyed, pretty boys, I love Sam but if he don't want to fix it, then its nothing more I can do

Santana-Trust me Mercedes that boy would try to keep you in his life anyway he can literally (thinking back to her and Sam's talk and finding out that he wanted Mercedes Pregnant, because he knew that she would guaranteed be in his life if a baby was involved, that was a bit*h move she thought but Sam was to damn crazy to realize that's something a crazy, gold-digging tramp would do)

After Cedes was done having her talk with Tina and Santana she went to look for Chord she noticed Mike and Puck walking back into the bar without Chord and stopped them

Mercedes-Where's Chord?

Puck-Why?

Mercedes-I need to talk to him

Puck-for what?

Mercedes-I need too…you know what forget what I need to talk to him for, just tell me where the hell he is Puck damn and stop with all the questions

Puck-Fine he's outside

Before she could walk out Mike grabbed her arm be careful Cedes, we don't want a repeat of what happened at the Mall

Mercedes-of course what you think I'm crazy?,

Mike-Ummmm…

Mercedes-don't answer that, but I will be careful just going to have a innocent conversation that's all

Mike-ok if you say so

Mercedes-whatever Mike

Mercedes walked out to see Chord leaning against the wall with his head down

Mercedes-Chord?

Chord-Hey Mercedes, sorry I stormed out, you were amazing up there

Mercedes-Thanks, I just want to see where we stand, I know I shouldn't have…

Chord cutting her off before she could finish

Chord- I know you shouldn't have called me, but I was the one that decided to come out here I know that song was partially about Sam and I, look we don't have to have a long drawn out conversation about where we stand, I will go my way and you go yours just know if you need me I'm always there ok, you can close my chapter out your life for now but, just think of me as that chapter you finished but sooner or later you go back to that book and reread that chapter again, I'm always here Mercedes even if we're not in each other life anymore I'm always a phone call away, erase my number out your phone, sh*t even block it if you want, but just don't forget about me, I'm sorry for everything that I have ever did from the bottom of my heart, just remember that I did love you at one point with my whole heart, I know I just said this but don't forget about Cedes

Mercedes didn't realized she was crying this was all she needed from him after everything he put her through and she finally got it

Mercedes-Chord don't be silly I would never forget you, who can forget their first Love, it's funny that we're standing here having this conversation, I never thought we would be in this place I have always thought that we would be together until we're old and wrinkled, I thought I would be you're wife in the future wobbling around carrying your green eyed babies, the kids and I watching you play on screen in the NFL with your dream football team, while I hold the fort down taking care of home while you're away and I'm bringing in us even more money with my fabulous clothing line or with my successful music career, boy ole boy, how things don't work out how you plan them, you were my best friend Chord, never thought you and I would be here talking about not being in each other life and moving on with someone else, I might be done with your chapter now but I will have that purple book mark saving that chapter so I could always come back to it, I'm going to call that chapter sexy Chord's chapter (laughing)

Chord-I like the sound of that (laughing) you are so lame though (laughing)

Mercedes-(laughing) I know

Chord-I'm going to stay at the dorms with Puck and Mike tonight probably hang with them tomorrow then have one of them drive me to the airport that next day

Mercedes-wow you guys are back friends again?

Chord-we're getting there (opening his arms for a hug)

Mercedes embraced his hug he grabbed her tight pressing her against his hard masculine body

Chord-see you around kiddo, at least when you're ready to reread that chapter (smiling) since I'm back in Puck's and Mike's life I promise you I will stay away, until you ready ok

Mercedes- Ok

After that she watched him walk away to find Mike and Puck

Mercedes thought to herself "wow that was easier then I thought was I wrong for forgiving him that easy? Its was time I let that grudge go anyway it's not healthy maybe I can get my life back normal again this the most sane that I have been in a while, Maybe Chord was one of the main reasons for my craziness in the first place"

She made up with Tina and Santana, her next step was going to visit her parents and seek out Sam before she turns into psycho Mercedes again and push everyone away once again, her hormones were under control now, but there's no telling how they will be tomorrow

Meanwhile Sam had finally made it to Tennessee after driving forever he got a video message from Puck and Mike on his way, amongst other text messages telling him to be careful and they have to have bros night out when he gets back, he didn't bother to even look at the video messages he didn't have time for their freaky or obnoxious videos they found online, he wasn't in the mood, he let out a huge breath that he didn't realize he was holding in, he instantly felt a little more relaxed, he missed home in the south so much there's nothing like that country feel or smell

He stopped in a gas station to get gas on his way home and to his luck he ran into Amber as he was walking into the gas station

Amber- Omg hey Sam, what are you doing here? ( she reached out to hug him) she was shocked when he returned the hug, it was weak but at least he hugged her

Sam- Hey Amber

Amber-you're back home?

Sam- just temporary, I needed to be home with my family for a while too much drama back home in California

Amber was shocked that Sam considered California home as much as he loved Tennessee, then she remembered him telling her after she broke his heart that Tennessee didn't feel like home to him anymore, because it reminded him too much of her and the guy she left him for (Chord)

Amber- about the drama, I'm sorry for what I…

Sam-Amber stop I don't want to talk about that anymore its over and done with leave it alone every time someone mention anything about the drama Mercedes and I are going through I want to punch something preferably your boyfriend, where is he anyway? you two are always together

Amber instantly started acting weird she knew Chord flew to Cali to see and help Mercedes and she was cool with it she promised to not say anything, she actually liked Mercedes now and didn't want to start anymore drama with her blabber mouth she cut Sam off and looked at her invisible watch on her wrist

Amber-Sorry Sam I'm late I can't talk to you right now, see you around, bye

She jumped in her car and sped off almost burning rubber

Sam-what the f*ck was that, she didn't even have a damn watch on whew I shouldn't be surprised I've been dealing with a lot of weird sh*t lately

Sam pumped his gas and made it to his parents house

He walked through the door with his key and almost scared his mom out her skin

- Omg Sam! Baby what are you doing here ?

The twins Stacy and stevie came running hugging at his legs

Twins-Sammy! You're home to play with us!

He laughed and thought that's all they think about

-Honey is something going on you never just pop up like this without notifying us first, you wanna talk about whatever is going on with you, you look stressed

Sam- Yea mom I've been going through it can I shower first

- Sure honey, I'm going to cook up a quick meal, you're dad should be home from work soon,

Sam-Ok Mom

**I was attempting to finish the story tonight but I got super sleepy, I don't want this story to keep dragging and dragging with no ending or solution, I promise the story would be finish very soon or as early as the beginning of the week if I don't have to work crazy hrs :-)**

**That's good Chord and Mercedes made up did she forgive him too soon? hopefully he don't backstab her and do some more spiteful sh*t, him or his Amber, because they can't be trusted, or maybe they truly are sorry for what they did who knows!… Mercedes is sane for once lets see how long this last, she got one foot free and one on a banana peel she so close to sliding on that banana peel and sliding her as* right into that looney bin,.. and Lets see if angry Sam will get his act together in Tennessee, and please don't let Amber choke and open her big mouth and let Sam know that Chord caught the first thing smoking to run to his Ex A.K.A Sam's girl rescue and what will Sam say when and if he finds out his best buds are back hanging with their old best friend Chord Puck being tuff and talking all that mess to Chord about friendship now he's spending the night with him and Mike in their dorms and planning a day to hang, what would Sam say about this, and how would he react when he finds out Mercedes forgave Chord hopefully he's not angry Sam anymore when he do find out**

**Sorry for the short chapter ;-)**

End of this crazy story coming soon :-) 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**_ -Honey is something going on you never just pop up like this without notifying us first, you wanna talk about whatever is going on with you, you look stressed_**

**_Sam- Yea mom I've been going through it can I shower first _**

**_ - Sure honey, I'm going to cook up a quick meal, you're dad should be home from work soon,_**

**_Sam-Ok Mom_**

Sam got in the shower and let the warm water run over his body all he could think about was his Cedes, he missed her so much, her lips, smell, taste, her smile and distinctive laugh, her touch and moans, he couldn't believe that their relationship went down hill so fast he was anxious to fix it but if she didn't want to fix it there was nothing more he could do he couldn't see his future without Mercedes in it, he had been in the shower forever the water was freezing cold he got out of the shower and went into the family dining area, his mother already had good southern food sitting out for him and the family his father made it home and was sitting at the table reading the paper

Mr. Evans- (he jumped up and hugged Sam) hey son! Long time, look at you getting all buffed up Cali has did you well

Sam- Hey dad I missed you

Mr. Evans- I've missed you too son

Mrs. Evans- Enough of the talking fellas lets eat

They all said their prayers then started chowing down on their food

Stevie-Sammy where is Mercedes you should've brought her I miss her pretty face (smiling)

Stacey- Stevie has a crush on your girlfriend Sammy hehehe

Stevie-Stacey shut up!

-so how has California been treating you, and that beautiful girlfriend of yours

noticed the hurt in Sam eyes and told Sam's father to hush

- Twins how about you guys take your food into your room while your father and I talk to Sammy ok

Stacey-Yay! We can eat in the room and watch TV

-only this time and this time only it won't happen again so don't get use to it

Stevie-Awww ok mom

Once the twins left the room Ms. Evans questioned Sam

- Sam talk to your father and I, something is not right with you, what happened in California after we visited you?

Sam-Mom I really don't feel comfortable talking about it right now

Mr. Evans- Sam you have always been so closed in, its ok you can talk to us we're your family we won't judge you, all we can do is talk to you and give you advice, is it about Mercedes, did her dad threaten you again? Do I have to kick his ass?

Sam- Dad it has nothing to do with Mercedes dad, it's all about Mercedes and I

-well what is it honey

Sam gave in and told them everything leaving the details of the Sex out

-Aww Sam baby why haven't you talked to anyone honey that's a lot to go through at such a young age

Sam-I was ashamed mom, that a girl can make me so angry and crazy I swear I was losing my mind Santana asked me if I needed help and she stated that they were actually afraid of me and for me that really made me realize that I need to get it together, I don't want them afraid of me, is it wrong to love her that much

-It's not wrong at all, it's ok to love someone hard but just remember to Love yourself first, we're Evans we Love hard son, I went crazy over your mom when we were younger too Son it's nothing to be ashamed of, you guys need to talk and come to an understanding enough with the craziness you guys need to get it together Sam, if you Love that girl like you say you do fight to make it work, fight until you can't fight anymore

Sam took in all the advice his parents gave him, later that night he went into his room still the way he left it, it felt good to be home he laid back on the bed in the dark just thinking about everything he been through with Mercedes the past months, he decided to finally check all his messages he was kind of disappointed when he didn't see a message or missed a call from Mercedes he decided to check out the video messages from Puck and Mike maybe he needed some humor right now from Puck's and Mike's obnoxious videos he opened up Mike's message first and his mouth dropped it showed his beautiful Mercedes on stage singing her heart out he knew most of the words were about him and Chord he touched his fingers on the screen to her face almost in tears it was time he got his girl back in his life without all the drama he called her phone he knew he probably wouldn't get an answer because of how late it was but he just needed to hear her voice and just like he thought her phone went to voicemail

_**This is Mercedes I'm not available right now please leave me a message and I will be sure to get back with you Thanks Beep:**_

Sam- (speaking to Cedes voicemail) baby this is Sam I know we haven't talked in a while and I didn't tell you I was leaving but I had to get away, I miss you so damn much baby I miss the good times we had, your voice and touch I miss everything about you, I really want us to work this out when I get back home lets not give up on each other baby, I need you in my life we can work this out and I promise after we work it out the craziness is done I won't let anything get in the way of our happiness ever again, lets just give each other a second chance, when I get back home I'm coming straight for you and I'm not leaving your side until we're back together by the way I'm sorry for everything that I've been putting you through please forgive me I want you to be my forever baby **Beep: your message has been recorded to save this message hang up or press one to erase this message press 2**

After that Sam got up and decided to video record his self and send it to Mercedes

**Recording:** Baby I know this is corny (laughing) but I was sent a video of you singing on stage I know that song was partially about me so now I want to sing a little snippet of a song to you, I know you might think I'm crazy because I have never mentioned to you that I can sing even when you told me about your past glee club days, I actually can sing pretty well and play guitar amongst other instruments crazy right? I never share my gift with anyone but here it goes, (he started singing destiny childs dangerously in love)

_**Baby I love you, you are my life**_

**_My happiest moments weren't complete if you weren't by _**

**_ My side_**

**_You're my relation and connection to the sun_**

**_With you next to me, there's no darkness I can't overcome_**

**_You are my raindrops, I am the seed_**

**_With you and God, who's my sunlight,I'm blooming grown_**

** So beautifully**

**_ Baby I'm so proud, proud to be your Man_**

**_You make the confusion go all away from this cold and misty_**

**_ World_**

**_ I am in love with you_**

**_ You set me free_**

**_I can't do this thing called life without you here with me _**

**_Cause I'm dangerously in love with you _**

**_ I'll never leave _**

**_Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me _**

Sam-Don't give up on us baby I love you

(With that he saved the video message and sent it to her)

_Meanwhile _Mercedes was already on a plane making her way to Lima Ohio to be with her family, she had a good feeling in her gut she knew that she was closer to getting back with Sam she just hoped that he was feeling the same way

She made it to Lima and called her mother

-Hello

Mercedes-Mom I'm home in Lima just made it to the airport come get me

-Omg baby! You didn't tell me you we're coming home I'm on my way

Mercedes mother made it to her quick they both we're in all tears in the middle of the airport, they made it home to Mercedes father he was reluctant to hug her, he didn't know if she was still angry at him or not for what he did to Sam but when Mercedes ran into his arms crying he knew everything was alright with them, he picked her up in his arms and hugged her tight

-Baby girl I'm so sorry I missed you so much

Mercedes-I missed you too dad

Mercedes mom and dad got straight to it asking her what was going on with her and why haven't she reached out to them Mercedes basically told them everything about Sam about Chord, they we're upset but listened to her, the day went on and Mercedes mother and father cooked, shopped for her just spoiled the heck out of her and she wasn't there a full day yet before she knew it, it was time for bed, right after she got out the shower and crawled in to bed she received a video message and voicemail to her phone that was from the day before

Mercedes-Mmm I wonder who could this be it can't be from Tan, Tina, Puck or Mike I was still in California at that time she listen to the voicemail first and her heart started pounding fast when she heard Sam's sexy voice she couldn't believe her ears Sam was just as ready as her to fix their relationship as she listened to his heartfelt voicemail she cried happy tears

Then she opened up his video message and the biggest smile crept across her face when she witnessed him talking on her screen, she covered her mouth and started bawling like a baby when he started singing she couldn't believe her eyes, her Sammy Can sing wow, what is it that he can't do, She jumped out the bed and ran into her parents room and showed them the video,

MrsJones-aww baby that is the sweetest that boy really loves you

Mr,Jones- Honey you need to go get your man I would drive you to Tennessee if I have to or pay for your plane ticket, that's the least I can do I did try to kill him go in a few days honey and surprise him I know he would love that

Mercedes-Ok you might be right dad

Mercedes was excited she went into her room and instantly dialed his number

He answered still sleepy

Sam-hmmm who this?

Mercedes-baby?

Sam-Mercedes!

Mercedes-Yes Sam

Sam-omg! Baby I miss you so much you don't know how much I've been wanting to hear your voice where are you?

Mercedes-I missed you too Sam I'm in Ohio with my family I know you needed to be with your family to get yourself together I did too and it feels good, I got your voicemail and video message baby, and I'm not giving up on us I want this to work, and I didn't know you could sing you got a silky smooth voice on you (laughing)

Mercedes and Sam talked for the rest of the night until they both we're fast asleep on the phone, for the next few days Sam and Mercedes talked and texted each other 24:7 like they we're in high school they were both happy that things were starting to look up for them they still had a ways to go but, things we're better Mercedes decided to tell Sam that Chord came to her rescue and she forgave him, Sam realized that was the reason why Amber was acting so weird when he mentioned Chord to her, she knew all along, Sam instantly turned into angry Sam again and him and Mercedes had a screaming match over the phone, when he heard Mercedes bawling like a baby on the other line he apologized to her and promised that he would work on his anger before he comes home, he then mentioned to her that she might be pregnant and wanted her to take a pregnancy test Mercedes refused, she realized that she haven't had her period in almost a month it has been exactly three weeks since she showed up at Sam's dorm and had sex with him but she was in denial she refused to take a pregnancy test and they had another screaming match on the phone Sam once again had to apologize to her

A couple days after that drama, Mercedes was ready to surprise Sam and had her dad pay for her plane ticket to Tennessee she knew Chord was back home and decided to have him get Sam's parents address from Amber and have him take her to Sam's parents, she really didn't want too but how else could she get to his parents house without knowing anyone else in Tennessee

Mercedes-Chord I know we promised not to see each other until I was ready, but thank you for driving me to see Sam I really appreciate it

Chord-No problem Cedes, I'm happy you guys are actually talking now

Mercedes- I am too, I hope he's ready to see me

Chord-of course he is, we're almost there I'm not going to drop you off directly in front of their home, I want to avoid the drama

Mercedes-Thanks Chord

Chord-No problem, see you around Cedes

Mercedes was nervous walking up to Sam's parents house she knocked on the door and Sam's father opened up the door looking like a sexy older Sam

Mr. Evans-Mercedes? What are you doing here honey come on in Sam is going to be so excited when he finds out you are here

Mercedes-is Sam here

Mr. Evans-No he went to the Market for his mother how have you been you look good

Mercedes-I'm doing better, happy that Sam and I are talking now

Sam's mother walked into the room

-Omg! Mercedes what are you doing here? How are you sweetie?!

Mercedes-I'm fine how are you ?

-I'm great! Sam is going to be so excited

The twins came running towards her

Twins-Mercedes!

Mercedes-omg! Hey little Munchkins, I'm here to Surprise Sammy do you think he's going to be excited?!

Twins-Yay!

-Umm Mercedes don't be mad but I kind of just texted Sam and told him you we're here

Mr. Evans-Honey why would you do that?! You just defeated the purpose of Mercedes surprising Sam! I can't believe you right now

-Sorry I was just too excited

Mercedes couldn't be mad at her because she was just too sweet and Cute

Mercedes-Don't worry about it (laughing) excuse me guys I need to step out and call my Parents to let them know I made it

When she walked out she could still hear Sam's dad fussing at his mom all she could do was laugh to herself

**Ring….Ring….Ring….**

-Hello

Mercedes-Mom I made it safe let dad know as well

-Ok baby, how is Sam was he excited?

Mercedes-I haven't got a chance to see him yet he's at the store, Mom?

-Yes honey?

Mercedes-I have a weird feeling in my gut something's not right, I hope this was a good idea to come see Sam I just need something normal in my life right now, it's like Sam and I relationship revolves around weird, I hope nothing happens Mom

-Mercedes don't speak it to existence, the tongue is a powerful thing and you could speak things into existence even life and death speak positive things out there about you and Sam cedes and it will happen

Mercedes-I know mom but usually when I get this feeling something happens

- Cedes listen to me, everything is going to be ok it's probably just your nerves relax sweetie, and give me a call later and let me know how things went with Sam Love you

Mercedes-ok Mom Love you too

Meanwhile Sam's phone chirped as he was driving he looked down really quickly and opened up the message from his mom that read**_"omg Sam Mercedes is here! I'm excited for you!"_**

He was so excited he pumped on the gas to speed home before looking completely up from his phone he wasn't paying attention and didn't see a speeding truck run the red light the truck ran straight into Sam T-boning Sam's truck and flipping it over whoever it was that hit him took off

**Meanwhile** at Sam's house Mercedes could not get this weird feeling out her gut she got nauseous and ran into the bathroom to vomit, she vomit a few times before she came out

Sevens-you ok sweetie, I'm going to have Sam bring you some crackers and a strong soda

Mercedes-Thank you, I don't know what's wrong I never vomit but my stomach is feeling really uneasy right now by the way where is Sam? he has been gone for a while

-That's a good question, he has been gone far too long the Market is only 10 mins away I'm going to drive up to the Market to see if I run into him

Sam's dad left and came back within 30 mins

He walked in,his face was flushed and his eyes were blood shot red like he had been crying

Mr. Evans-Mercedes, Honey get ready now! We have to go, something has happened I'm taking the twins next door, lets go!

-hold up! Baby what is going on where is Sam?! You're scaring me what is going on!?

Sam's dad was pacing

-honey slow down talk to me!

- something has happened to Sam he's been in an accident! He's being rush to the hospital now it's not looking good

Mercedes-No! please tell me this is a sick joke, is he ok!

Mr. Evans- Mercedes this isn't a sick joke Sam has been in a horrible accident his truck is totaled, we need to go to the hospital now

Mercedes started screaming at the top of her lungs then passed out she hit the floor hard

_**Whoa I didn't see that coming, would anything start going right for Mercedes and Sam, lets hope Sam is ok, and what could be wrong with Mercedes?**_

_**Next Chapter**_

**Review** **:-)**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When she woke up she was in a hospital bed next to Sam she had been out for almost 24 hrs she had no memory of what happened she tried to get up and reach for Sam but was stopped

-Jones, I think you should lay down your vitals aren't looking to good get some rest

Mercedes looked into her Dr face and almost thought it was her dad she automatically knew that it was Amber's dad she knew that her dad was a wealthy Dr like Mercedes dad

Mercedes-What happened? Why am I so sore?

-well for one you we're extremely dehydrated, for two I know you've been stressed that's one of the reasons why you we're vomiting and you landed really hard when you passed out after you were told Sam was in an accident, you fell on your stomach and hit your head really hard but the good news is the baby is ok

Mercedes-What! The baby?!

-Yes Jones you're pregnant I'm guessing about 3 to 4 weeks not to far along

Mercedes was speechless

-You're family and friends and Sam's family and friends are still here I will have them come in the room, no more then 3 people are allowed in the room but I made a exception everyone can come in Sam is my daughter's ex and you're my daughter's boyfriend ex and I know and respect your father I will be back to check on Sam

Mercedes-is he sleeping why isn't he moving? (Mercedes started crying)

-calm down Mercedes do not get yourself upset, he has slight swelling on his brain we had to put him in a coma until the swelling eases up

Mercedes-Oh no Sam!

-Mercedes calm down; Sam is a strong boy I know he will get through this

After he left the room all their family and friends started spilling into the room

She was shocked too see everyone ,her parents, Tina and Santana, Puck, Mike, Chord, Amber, Sam's Parents, her face lit up when she looked to see Brittany Pierce walking in

Everyone ran straight to her hugging and kissing her, then everyone went over to Sam's bed, everyone except for Tina, Santana, Brittany and her parents, while Chord and Amber just stood back

Santana- Sis you scared us, we dropped everything and came right to you when we got the news about you and Sam

Mercedes-how did everyone find out?

Tina-word got around quick Sam's parents called your parents, your parents called our parents, we called Puck and Mike, and everyone was going crazy

Mercedes-I'm so hurt for Sam, I don't know what I would do if I lose him things were just starting to go right then this happen

Santana-he's going to be ok Cedes don't worry

Mercedes-Hey Brittany it's nice to see you sweetie

Brittany-Hey Cedes

Mercedes-Santana you didn't tell me Brittany was coming to visit you so soon

Santana-yea she surprised me when I got that call from her, she was actually planning to come next week, but when I called her hysterical over you and Sam she came right to me, Tina and I parents couldn't make it but they are upset, couldn't get off work but they have been calling us like crazy to check up on you and Sam

Mr. Jones- Sorry to interrupt ladies but can my wife and I have a moment with my baby, got check on Sam sweeties

Santana-No problem pops (Tina, Santana, and Brittany went over to Sam)

Mr. Jones-Hey kiddo

Mercedes-Hey Dad, Mom

-Hey honey I was so scared for you and Sam he's going to be ok Cedes you have to believe it

Mercedes-I hope so mom, I can't do this alone

told us the news, you're pregnant

Mercedes-Daddy I'm sorry

Mr. Jones-Mercedes, there's nothing I can do or say, you and Sam made this baby as two young adults and I advice you guys to get it together, if and when Sam gets better which I know he is, you guys will need to start behaving like responsible adults, you have someone to take care of now, that's depending on you and Sam, all this arguing and crazy mess needs to stop, it's time to think about your health and the baby that is growing inside of you, your mother and I will be here for you and Sam anytime you need us, I already had a talk with Sam's parents this baby will be well taken care of, but you guys will have to pull your part too, it's time for Sam to become a man and take care of his family, you too Mercedes, you wanted this now take care of what's yours

Mercedes-But I didn't want this at least not now

Mr. Jones- you didn't avoid it either now did you?

Mercedes was silent

-That's what I thought

Mrs. Jones-Ease up on her honey

Mercedes-it's ok Mom he's right, Dad you don't have anything to worry about ok

-Good

Meanwhile at Sam's bed

Brittany-wait I'm really confuse right now how is Chord sitting there, but he's laying here too, is this Chord's doppelganger

Santana- (rubbing Britt's back) No sweetie that's Chord sitting over there, this is Sam laying in the bed, Mercedes boyfriend, they look alike

Brittany- But…(confused)

Santana-don't worry about it Britt's, just let it go

Chord- (shaking his head) I swear if a bird had your brain it would fly backwards

Brittany-What? (Totally lost)

Santana-Chord shut the hell up

Amber-Chord that was mean

Chord-I know I'm sorry Britt's I'm just stressed right now

Brittany-sorry for what?

Chord-for what I said.. You know what don't worry about it Britt's (shaking his head) airhead as*

Santana-Chord say one more thing and I will punch you dead in your face, don't test me

Amber- Hey there's no need for all that

interrupted them, to check Sam's Vitals

Puck-will he still be able to play football

Tina-Puck he's laying in the bed in a coma and all you're worried about is football

Puck-I know football is his passion ok I just want to make sure he's ok once the season starts back

Mr. Evans-just over all, how are things looking?

-He's pretty messed up right now, but he's a strong fella he's going to pull through, it's not guaranteed though he's hurt pretty bad if he do pull through he will be ready for the football season once we clear him to start, he's in top shape, that's a good thing he will have a speedy recovery if he wakes, the main thing we're worried about is hoping he wakes up out of his coma and it's a possibility he will have memory loss and won't remember any of you let's pray for the best, (talking loud so everyone could hear him) ok family and friends lets give Jones, and Evans time, Jones needs as much rest and food as she can get for her and the baby and even though Sam is in a Coma, you guys could still stress him out being crowded around his bed, I'm going to politely ask you guys to vacate the room and come back later

Everyone spilled out the room shocked that Mercedes is Pregnant; some were disappointed but tried to stay focus on Sam's and Mercedes recovering

Everyone stopped at Mercedes bed before they left, Mercedes thought everyone was gone but Brittany separated from the crew and climbed on Mercedes bed with her

Mercedes- Britt I don't think you're allowed to be in here right now

Brittany-I know, I just wanted to be alone with you, guess what?

Mercedes-What, honey?

Brittany-Lord Tubbington called me and told me everything's going to be all right, you wanna know who else told me?

Mercedes- (Laughing to herself) Who Britt's?

Brittany-Our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ ,will never fail you

Mercedes started crying and embraced Brittany in a hug

Mercedes-will never fail me Britt's, I have faith that he will make it alright, I love you Britt's you always say the right thing, even if it don't make sense it always warms my hurt

Britt started singing Bob Marleys **_No Women,No Cry_**

Britt-(singing) **_Cause I remember when we used to sit_**

**_ In a government yard in trenchtown_**

**_ Oba-Observing the ypocrites-Yeah _**

**_ Mingle with good people we meet,yeah!_**

**_ Good friends we have, oh, good friends we lost _**

**_ Along the way, yeah_**

**_ In this future, you can't forget your past_**

**_ So dry your tears I seh, yeah_**

**_ No woman no cry _**

**_ No woman,no cry eh yeah_**

**_ A little darlin,don't shed no tears _**

**_ No woman,no cry_**

**_ Everything's gonna be alright_**

**_ Everything's gonna be alright_**

**_ Everything's gonna be alright Yeah_**

Britt-Everything's gonna be alright Cedes

Mercedes actually joined in and was singing with her

Mercedes-Britt I love you, you make my day Santana is lucky to have you back in her life baby

Britt- I love you too, I'm going to let you rest but one more thing

Mercedes-what?

Britt-(whispering and pointing over to Sam) Your boyfriend Sam is your ex boyfriend Chord's doppelganger, I know you and I both know, it can be our little secret

Mercedes-(Laughing) ok Britt

After Britt was gone Mercedes eased out the bed and walked over to Sam's bed, sat down and grabbed his hand,

Mercedes-My poor baby I finally have you alone, we have been through so much over the months, I need you to wake up for me honey, guess what I'm pregnant I'm carrying your little bundle of joy we both need you right now baby, I need you to fight and pull through this not only for me and your child, but for your family and friends you have a lot of people rooting for you to get better sweetie, I'm trying to be strong, I haven't broke down yet but (crying) I don't know what I would do without you just wake up please Sam and when you do wake, remember me and all your family and friends please

Days went by and Sam never woke up and their friends and family never left their side

Mercedes was cleared out of the hospital, but stayed by Sam's side everyday she was grateful for the support that she was getting from everyone even Amber and Chord, Amber was just as hurt as her about Sam, Mercedes understood because of the history of her and Sam, she thought to herself that she would be the same way if it was Chord laying in that hospital bed suggested that they find something Sam likes to help him wake up out his coma

Santana and Tina we're sitting in the room with Mercedes next to Sam while everyone went out for food

Santana-I know what he likes, Sex, that's why your pregnant now,Cedes me and Tina can leave the room why don't you climb on top of him and ride his sexy self until he wakes up (laughing)

Tina-Omg Tan that was not appropriate

Santana-I know I was just trying to get Mercedes to smile (whispering to Sam) wake up bro so we can get out of this country bumpkin place and get back to Cali

Mercedes started laughing

Mercedes-it's ok Tina, Santana you are crazy, I love you guys

Tina-we love you too, we're not leaving your side until he's better

They convince Cedes to leave his side and go grab a bite to eat with them she decided to leave, once they were done hanging out she talked everyone into going to get some rest even their parents that were at the hospital day in and day out Mercedes dad even started helping out since he was at the hospital so much you would have thought he was employed by the hospital, she went back to be with Sam she was in such a daze that she didn't pay attention to where she was going she walked into a room and looked up to see Nursing assistants cleaning out the room

Mercedes-what's going on did someone pass

Nursing assistant-Yes this young man passed, very unfortunate

Mercedes-Omg! Sam! She stumbled back out the door and started falling backwards the Nursing assistants started running towards her but she felt strong arms catch her she looked up to see Chord

Chord-(he lifted her up) Cedes what happened!?

Mercedes-He's gone! She fell in his arms screaming and crying

Chord-Mercedes calm down your in the wrong room crazy Sam is next door, he hasn't got better but he hasn't got worst either, come with me to see Sam crazy girl

Mercedes-Omg Chord I thought he was gone (wiping her tears) I feel so stupid

**_Wow this is intense, Mercedes is Pregnant, Sam is in a Coma let's hope everything works out for the best_**

**_One more Chapter to go :-)_**

**_ What will happen in the last chapter, will it be a fairytale ending or a tragic ending lets hope for the fairytale, because like Mercedes stated, her and Sam's relationship revolves around weird this has truly been a "Weird Situation" from the beginning lets hope it ends in a good situation :-)_**

**_Reviews :-)_**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chord and Mercedes went in to Sam's room and sat next to Sam's bed

Chord took Mercedes hands into his

Chord- Mercedes just relax, Sam's going to be ok

Mercedes-Chord I know he will be, I really appreciate you and amber being here

Well I expected Amber to be here, Sam is her Ex, but you have really surprised me Chord

Being supportive and to think not too long along you were trying to sabotage my relationship

Chord- Life is too short Mercedes, and this happening to Sam has really opened my eyes

Lets have faith that he will wake up

Mercedes-I'm praying on it Chord

Chord-well Dr. Riley mentioned to do something he likes, maybe that will wake him what is he passionate about besides you, I know football is one of his passions maybe you should sing to him or something, but just know what ever happens I'm here for you Cedes

********Fast forward 1 year later**********

Mercedes was now a mother she gave birth too a baby boy months ago she named him Ayden Samuel Evans, he was a mixture of his mother and father his eyes were green like his dad's, he had his mother nose and long eyelashes, olive complexion and thick jet black curly hair, he was just as beautiful as his dad

Mercedes moved out of her apartment she shared with Tina and Santana and got a place of her own for her and her baby boy, she laid on her back with her baby boy stretched across her chest on his stomach sleeping peacefully Mercedes looked down and started rubbing his hair, she started silently crying and thinking about everything she went through the year before with Sam leading up to his tragedy

She thought back to showing up to his parents house to surprise him only to find out that he was involved in a horrible accident then her mind drifted to finding out that she was with child, Sam dying and her having to stay strong, raise their child and plan his memorial never crossed her mind in the beginning of their relationship, she didn't think that it would be perfect but she never thought that all that drama would happen in the short time they were together

Her phone started ringing she looked down to see that it was a call from Santana

Mercedes-Hello

Santana-hey chica are you doing ok? How is my gorgeous Godson?

Mercedes-Hey Sis, I'm fine, he's laid on my chest sleeping just like his dad use too

Santana-you sound down, are you thinking about Sam?

Mercedes-Yes I am, I always managed to think about everything we went through

Santana-Cheer up honey, everything will be ok I promise, oh how I miss you staying with Tina and I Cedes, Britt's has took your place she decided to leave MIT and move to Cali she claims she's too smart for them (laughing) that girl is crazy

Mercedes- I love Britt she always cheer me up

Santana-Cedes I'm going to let you go, but cheer up and stop dwelling on the past, and kiss my son goodnight for, goodnight sis I love you

Mercedes could hear Tina yelling in the background "tell Cedes I love her too with all my heart and I miss her!"

Mercedes-Tell Tina I love her too, Goodnight sis I love you too

After Mercedes hung up she went back to thinking again

She could feel a presents on the side of her she was in such a daze that she didn't notice,

A hand touch her shoulder she snapped out of it and jumped when she looked up too see Sam staring at her

Sam-Mercedes what are you thinking about?

Mercedes-Sam you scared me I wasn't thinking about anything

Sam-Mercedes don't lie you were

Mercedes-Ok Sam my mind has been drifting off to a year ago, and I keep having all of these scenarios in my head of you dying and how I took it, and every time I think about it I get myself down

Sam-Cedes I told you to stop thinking about that I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere, I might have scars but I'm ok (he pointed to a gash in his head from his accident) we have a four hrs until he wakes back up now lay my little man in his crib get the baby monitor and come into the living room I have a surprise for you

Mercedes- ok let me change my shirt I have milk and baby saliva all over it

Mercedes took her off her shirt and changed into another one

She noticed Sam staring and smiling at her

Mercedes-Baby why are you staring at me like that

Sam-I like how you still managed to keep yourself up even though you're a mother now

And you always make sure you keep sexy lingerie on for me, but come on (he covered her eyes and led her into the living room)

Mercedes-Sam what is going on I'm nervous

Sam-just relax (he uncovered her eyes) surprise!

Mercedes gasped

Mercedes-Omg Sam you did all this yourself? (She kissed him on the lips) this is beautiful

Sam-Yes all me Cedes, I know it's corny but I hope you like it, I was planning to do it in the day time but that wasn't possible with little man being awake

Mercedes-oh baby I love it

Sam had moved all of the furniture and decorated the room like they were having a picnic in the park he had fake grass, props hanging from the ceiling, nature sounds going in the room turned really low so it wouldn't wake the baby, and a blanket laid out across the fake grass, with food spread out

He had neatly cut sandwiches all types of nuts and fruits and drinks chilled in a cooler

He grabbed Cedes and sat her between his legs on the blanket

Sam-Baby I wanted to do something special for you, we've both been busy with school, work and the baby, and haven't had alone time I know it's not much but it's something

Mercedes-honey like I said before it's beautiful I really appreciate it

Sam and Mercedes started eating, laughing and reminiscing

Mercedes-Baby we have been through so much in little time just think last year we we're both losing our minds (laughing) we almost ended up in a psych ward can you believe that? and out of all that mess our little munchkin was created

Sam-you know you're the reason why you became pregnant right?

Mercedes-(she started laughing) Omg Sam you would not let that go shut up!

Sam-Mercedes but you are, I thought I got you pregnant the first time you came to my dorm but you didn't if you calculate you became pregnant when you showed up at my door half naked looking like a sex kitten and put it on me

Mercedes-oh so you admit I put it on you, boy I had you gone (she started laughing hard)

You should have seen your face, I had your eyes rolling in the back of your head, and I need to tap myself on the back

Sam-Cedes shut up

Mercedes-Oh don't get serious now Sammy, you can joke with me about getting myself pregnant but you can't admit that I put it on you, remember it takes two baby, you didn't have a problem that day when I attacked you in your dorm room

Sam-Ok I admit you did put it on me that day

Mercedes-(laughing) See I told you

Sam-hahaha you got jokes tonight huh? At least little man was created that day, you two are my heart Cedes

Mercedes-you're ours too Sam

Sam- you know what's funny? Us being cool with Chord and Amber now and her being one month from giving birth too a little baby girl now, who's she naming Kyden, I swear do they always do things at the same time as us I know it's usually not intentionally, but that shits freaky I wouldn't be surprise if we all have sex the same time, or take a dump at the same time

Mercedes-Sam hush

Sam-I'm serious Mercedes, that would be some freaky shit if I was to find out that Chord and I we're twins separated by birth, everyone claims we look so much alike but I don't see it

Mercedes-you see it Sam you just don't want to admit it, you and Chord are cool now but you still have a certain grudge towards him, You know Santana and I always laugh about the day you woke up out of your coma, Chord and I were having a conversation and he told me he Loved me, your fingers started moving then your toes, next thing we know you were fully awake, Santana said it was because you were ready to kick Chord's as* for telling me he loved me we crack up every time we think about it

Sam-Honestly I really don't remember anything about that day, but I respect Chord and Amber for being there for us, but enough about Chord and Amber I have another surprise for you (Sam got up then came back in the living room with bags)

Mercedes-Omg Sam (Sam brought her Jimmy Choo heels, Jimmy Choo perfume, a Tiffany Necklace and heart pendant with Cedes, Sam and baby Ayden's name engraved in it Mercedes jumped into his arms hugging him tight) Thank you baby you're so sweet I love you!

Sam-You welcome baby I love you too, I have one more surprise go in the room and Check on Ayden while I clean up then come back in 20 mins

Mercedes Came right back exactly 20 mins later, Sam was standing in the middle of the floor with his shirt off and his hands behind his back

Mercedes-dang sexy is this my next surprise your gorgeous self naked

Sam-Part of it (he kneeled on one knee in front of her) she covered her mouth

Sam took a deep breath

Sam-Mercedes I'm not good at this but from the moment you first opened your mouth to speak to me in school I fell in love, Some people don't believe in love at first sight, but I do, we have been through hell and back but somehow we managed to create a beautiful child out of it and managed to make it back here in this happy place, stop thinking about the past and what we've been through lets think about the now and the future

I am a man so quite often and sometimes by default I probably be an idiot, but if you would do me the pleasure this is what I vow:

"I promise to tell you I love you on a regular basis"

"I promise to tell you that you're beautiful even when you don't think it"

"I promise to create time for you and I"

"I promise to never stop communicating even when it's hard"

"I promise to respect you even when I'm angry"

"I promise to never use your vulnerabilities against you"

"I promise to grow with you and appreciate what we have even when we're old and wrinkled"

"I promise to be your advocate and protector"

"I promise to be the man you believe I am"

"I promise to make your life better because what we have, will go on to the end"

"I promise to make more babies with you"

So will you marry me Mercedes?

He pulled out a beautiful expensive Diamond ring

Mercedes knew the baby was sleeping but she couldn't contain her self she fell do her knees getting eye level with him and hugged him tight crying and screaming "Yes! Yes! Yes! I will marry you!"

Sam slid the ring on her finger and kissed her until they we're out of breath

Mercedes-Omg Sam how could you afford all of this?

Sam-Cedes I work and budget my money for you and my son, I just wanna see you two happy

After Mercedes Calmed down they laid across a blanket on the floor

Mercedes pulled her iphone out

Sam-Mercedes what are you doing?

Mercedes-Taking a picture (She took a picture of her and Sam holding her hand up showing off her ring, Then she sent out a group message to all her family and friends with the subject **"We're getting married he proposed!" **

Her phone instantly started getting flooded with text messages then calls from Santana and Tina excited for her, screaming and crying in the phone with her

Sam just sat back and took it all in he decided to send out a group message as well

His phone was instantly flooded too he was surprised when he received a message from Cedes dad congratulating him Mercedes dad was surprisingly supportive of him and

Mercedes he even cashed out a nice truck for Sam as a welcome home gift when he was discharged from the hospital, Sam thinks one of the main reasons why he was so supportive was because of the incident that happened between him and Sam the first day he met him

After all the calls and text messages, Sam got in between Cedes legs

Mercedes-Sam what are you doing?

Sam-Oh nothing just getting ready to pleasure my beautiful fiancé, I haven't had my desert if you know what I mean

Mercedes started giggling

Mercedes-Honey no, you know it's just a matter of time before your mini me wakes up

Sam-Awww baby it will be real quick, we can do a quickie too, I promise I will be real quiet

Mercedes-quiet, oh baby you don't do quiet (laughing) we don't have time for a quickie baby you know Ayden wakes up at the same time every night for a pamper change and his bottle

Sam-Awww baby Ayden takes up all your time, I need some, I'm horny I wanna make love too my future wife

Mercedes-Aww is Sammy a little jealous of his baby boy getting more of my time then him

Sam-Cedes come on (he pulled down her pajama shorts and panties and started going down on her)

Mercedes-Oh Sam stop, I promise we can make love after I get Ayden back to sleep, Oh shiiitttt Saaammmm, Pleeeasssseee stooooop, (she started shaking and had a orgasm that quick) Sam why did you do that!?

Sam-Do what? Make you have an orgasm that quick, I know I got skills right? (He started pulling his pants down) time for a quickie as soon as he tried they heard loud screeching and crying threw the baby monitor

Mercedes-That's what you get crazy boy now move up off me so we can get the baby

Sam started talking in the baby monitor

Sam-Shhh little man go back to sleep while daddy get some

Mercedes hit his chest

Mercedes-Stop that now get up baby

He started pouting

Sam-Ok, Ayden you're a blocker

Mercedes-Awww stop whining you big baby and it's your turn to change and feed Ayden so I'm going to get in the shower I'm sticky thanks too you

Sam got Ayden and let Cedes take a shower, he changed him feed him his bottle then laid him on his chest to burp him and rock him to sleep

Sam-You know Ayden, you are beautiful like your mother Man I'm going to teach you so much about sports, girls, everything I can't wait to grow with you, you have a Ton of uncles and aunties, you will get a chance to have a relationship with them, You have Tina that's the little Asian one, but she's super sweet she will spoil you rotten, Then you have Santana that's the crazy feisty one she can be the B word sometimes, but she means well

Then you have Brittney, I don't know her as good as the others but, She's kind of weird and she always talk about some Cat name Lord Tubbington weird right? And she was accepted into MIT now that's something how did they let her in there? Then you have uncle Mike he's cool and he dances around all the time, that's your auntie Tina's boyfriend they have the same last name and both are Asian but they're not related, Then you have your uncle Puck he's a playboy, he wears a squirrel looking Mohawk in his head, but he's cool people, Then there's your uncle and auntie Amber and Chord, I don't like them sometimes, but they mean well Your mom and I have a lot of history with them but I will tell you the story when you're older, oh and by the way they look exactly like your mom and I so please don't get them confused with us, and you already know your lovely grandparents quite well, you know the weird people that kiss all over you every

time they see you? Well that's them, the giant one that you're scared of is your mother's dad he tried to kill me when I first met him, but we're good now he's a good man

(The baby took a deep breath and was fast asleep)

Sam-I know little Man I talked your ear off and boring you to sleep, (he kissed him on the cheek) "goodnight little man, you and your mom are the best thing that ever happened to me" he laid Ayden in his bassinet that they brought out of the nursery into their room for him

Mercedes was done showering she walked in towards the end of Sam's conversation with Ayden Sam didn't realize that she was standing by the door watching him she cleared her throat out

Sam-Cedes how long have you been standing there?

Mercedes-long enough, you're a wonderful dad and fiancé Sam

Sam-and you're a wonderful Mom and fiancé cedes

She climbed in the bed with him

Mercedes-"come here my sexy man" she laid Sam's head on her Chest and started rubbing her hands through his hair

Mercedes-You know Sam I'm so excited to be your wife and start a future with you, and trust that I'm going to support your football career I know you're going to be a star in the NFL

Sam-Cedes forget about my future football career that doesn't matter anymore it's about you and Ayden

Mercedes-Sam no, you're going to continue to pursue your football career and I'm going too support you until the end, I don't care if Ayden and I have to pack up and move to the State of whatever team you play for, and don't worry I'm still going to pursue my dream too just because we have Ayden now doesn't mean can't do it, we're a team we both can

Sam-I love you Cedes

Mercedes-I love you too Sam

Sam was soon sleep on Mercedes chest

She stared at her two men sleeping taking the same breaths

She thought I'm blessed, I almost loss my handsome fiancé, but he's here now and I'm not letting him go I have my beautiful son and my family and friends in my corner I couldn't be any happier, our situation has always been weird but it's normal now and I'm going to fight to keep it that way

The End

**I hope the ending was ok, This is my first story so I'm still learning as I go I hope I get better in future stories I write J **

**I'm going to eventually do a sequel of this story, it might be a short story might not, but the story will be based on how they're doing in the future, how Cedes and Sam relationship is going and if they have experienced more crazy mess or if their relationship has continued to grow and stay stronger J**

**Hope you all have enjoyed this story and chapter and Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate it J**

**Next Samcedes story coming **

**"He was Mine's first" inspired by one of my favorite movies "something borrowed"**


End file.
